Feed
by cruxcantare
Summary: A demon haunted by someone else's past, a mysterious human with demons all his own, and the obsession that threatens to destroy everything around them.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay. You need to stop this. You need to eat."

"Thanks mom." Dean didn't even look away from the television, shouting a halfhearted question at Jeopardy. The shadow of the larger man loomed over their moth bitten couch, but Dean was doing his best to ignore him. It wasn't as if Dean didn't _know_ that he needed to eat. His stomach reminded him every so often that he'd neglected himself, he didn't need Roman to rub it in. The tall, muscular man shook his head, sighing at Dean.

"It's honestly fucking depressing to look at you. You're getting gray."

"Like you're one to talk," he sneered, "When's the last time you ate?"

Roman rolled his eyes. "You know that's a different story."

And it was. Dean wasn't friends with Roman nor their other roommate, Seth, when they moved in together. He didn't even know the other man. Theirs was a friendship of convenience, and it was absolutely fucking convenient not to have to explain why they lacked certain amenities or why the oven was more of a storage unit than an appliance. There weren't many of their kind walking out in the human world, and it was nice to forget the charade when it was time to sleep.

Roman fed on flesh. While Dean or Seth could go out and feed and no one be the wiser, Roman could not just go around mauling whenever the hunger struck him. Roman made due with raw meat from the butcher until his hunter's instincts couldn't take it any longer. Comparatively, Dean's method of feeding wasn't so gruesome, and there was really no excuse not to go feed.

Well, almost no excuse.

"Look." Roman walked closer, shoving Dean's head. That wrinkled brow, however, told Dean all he needed to know about his intentions. "If you want to die, so be it. I imagine there are a dozen hunters who would love to mount your head. If not, go out there already."

"Where's Seth?" Dean tried to change the topic.

"Where do you think he is?"

Seth had a boyfriend... well, a bloodbag. And when Seth wasn't feeding on "Wes the EMT"—he said the whole thing obnoxiously every time, no exceptions—Wes the EMT was stealing literal bags of blood from work for him. Seth had it the easiest of the three of them. A bit of that good ol' blood demon hypnotism, and Seth could drink from anyone he wanted, and the victim themselves wouldn't know anything, much less anyone else.

Dean had suggested all the hypnotizing must've been taking its toll on Wes the EMT and Seth punched him in the face. If Seth wanted to believe he was actually dating Wes the EMT, so be it.

"Don't distract from the issue here. Just go to a club. I'm sure you'll have a feast in no time."

"I don't feel like going to a club," he lied.

"You can work your charms on the street, but that might get you more attention than you want."

"I don't feel like going to a club."

Dean's stomach, as if to protest the statement, growled loudly. For a moment, Dean couldn't even hear the answer coming from Alex Trebek's mouth. He heard that stupid little victorious laugh, and despite the fact that Roman was by far stronger than him, the urge to punch his perfect face kicked in. "Okay, you go ahead and starve."

"Have fun eating strays!" Dean shouted. Roman just chuckled again, leaving Dean to the stupid game show.

Okay, he really couldn't blame Roman. Roman couldn't have known why Dean wasn't out feeding, and even if he did, Roman wouldn't get it. He was physically powerful where Dean was mentally powerful. Roman had to kill to survive, lived with it every day. Dean thought he saw ending human life the same way up until the day he actually killed someone. And it wasn't the act, but the dreams the months after that wrecked Dean.

He hadn't realized when he killed, he'd be plagued by his stupid prey's memories. Nightmares every night of the guy's fucking existence. The pretty blonde wife _he_ couldn't decide if he loathed or loved, the daughter _he_ lived for, the stupid fucking dog. Waking up nights, trying to punch the image of that fucking dog out of his head. By day, he was all right… but they inevitably came back at night.

Dean wanted, needed to feed... but god, he could do without feeling sorry for a dead human and his stupid dog.

Dean ground his palm into his hand, trying to forget the human's name. He can hear it on the wife's lips. It could be worse, every few nights a jubilant "Daddy!" would pull Dean out of slumber. The thought of another set of memories filling his dreams froze him every time he felt like he could go out and finally get some sustenance.

He'd never felt like this before. He loathed it.

Dean sighed. The strength gained from draining a human whole was beginning to wear off. He couldn't put this off much longer. Well, these stupid memories causing him to fail at attempt number five might be a better waste of time than more game shows.

Dean walked to the largest of the neighboring cities. The cold air was good for getting his mind on straight, for banishing the image of that man's family out of his mind. The run down houses in his neighborhood slowly gave way to more stores and shops. Besides the Deli two blocks from the house, there was nothing around the house he, Roman, and Seth lived in. Better for them, Seth had said, lest they shit where they eat.

Fox and Hound wasn't too busy a bar, and the idea of shoving past people was a turn off to Dean at the moment. His powers also worked better when the prey could hear him. Clubs had more variety, more choice, but Dean didn't need much. Just a couple guys and gals to feed off of.

Dean's power wasn't too different from Seth's, except he couldn't make people do whatever he wanted with the precision Seth could. Seth could make someone jump off a building with just a few words, but Dean's power worked in the long term. With a few words, humans saw Dean as their closest friend. Given five minutes, the human would be absolutely enamored with him. Seth's power offered temporary obedience; Dean's offered lasting loyalty. Seth left his victims without the memory at all; Dean left a lasting imprint on the prey's mind.

Dean saw a couple drunken girls. College aged, maybe? This could be easy. The little blonde woman and her taller, darker blonde friend. A second of hearing the other girl's accent and he wondered what he would see if he killed her. A house on the Jersey shore, or a rundown shack in…

Stop, Dean told himself. You're not going to kill her. You're just a little hungry. Stop thinking about it.

The little blonde woman looked like she probably had a doting father. He probably wasn't crazy about the dyed ends of her hair, but daddy would let her get away with anything.

 _Daddy! An eight-year-old blonde girl shouts, running into arms that aren't Dean's, and Dean's kissing her forehead…_

"Are you all right?" Dean blinks. The darker one is in front of him, looking up at him with a sad smile. Her eyes are wide, expressive, and Dean wonders if she'd be so concerned if she knew why he was there. Her hand is already on his arm, squeezing, an invite to speak.

"Uh… yeah. Just a bit of a headache." The charm slips easily into his voice. As if on cue, the girl is suddenly moving an arm around him, the distance between strangers gone.

"Alexa went to get you some water. You should sit."

He honestly should thank her for taking the decision out of his hands. Had the girl… Carmella… not checked in on him, Dean was sure he would've high tailed it out, found another way to escape his head. As soon as he kissed her, and felt her energy slip into his body, he wondered why he hesitated at all. She moaned into his mouth and stumbled back, holding onto the seat.

"Whoa."

"Why don't you sit?" It was easier than he thought. No fragment of Carmella had lodged its way into Dean's mind… although the night was young. Dean helped Carmella into the seat, and she flashed that now permanent smile at him.

"You're one hell of a kisser."

"Are you okay?" Alexa had appeared behind them, water in hand. "What happened to her?"

"She was just feeling a little dizzy." Dean dipped his thumb by his mouth twice, signaling that the alcohol had gotten to her. He could see her worry give way to the same kind of sweet, waiting smile Carmella had on. "Why don't you give her that water?"

The girls were one hell of an ice breaker. Dean could imagine Roman laughing at him tomorrow… probably just accuse him of being difficult for the sake of it. The more energy he'd gotten, the more confident he felt. People in this stupid bar were laughing at his jokes all night, buying him shots that he regifted to the next person he'd suck the life force from. Some of them could barely stand, but for a chance to be around _him_ , they swayed like zombies, waiting for their turn. He'd matched pairs based off nothing at all and had them kiss each other for his amusement. Some, for titillation, others for laughter. Getting a man named James a kiss from every pretty girl in the bar was something he thought was hilarious. He was almost as drunk as the slaves around him, dancing to a stupid pop song. They lazily jumped in place while Dean grabbed them at random, pulling them into dances they didn't have the energy to fulfill.

Alexa had just stolen another kiss… Dean had to remind himself not to be greedy with her, lest her memories join the ones already lodged in his brain… when he spotted someone sitting at the bar. Alexa stumbled off as he watched the man who'd completely ignored the group of people on the dance floor. Shoulder length brown hair, plaid shirt. There were only two people not involved in the revelry, and infecting the bartender… and probably costing him his job… didn't seem like the kind of sport Dean would be into. But no, the kind of guy who would just hunch over the bar when everyone was laughing together sounded like exactly the kind of fun Dean liked.

The guy turned his head gently as Dean walked over. Guess he could feel the eyes boring into him. He shifted in his chair. The guy was older than Dean, but still pretty handsome, with a nice set of blue eyes. The idea of convincing him to fuck Alexa or Carmella slid through his mind. A nice show to end the night. He'd remembered fucking was where he went wrong last time, but with three pieces… well, it would be easy to not get greedy.

"What are you drinking?" He whispered in the older guy's ear, waiting for the pliant smile to cross his lips. Instead, the man just held up a bottle of beer, making the label readable. Dean raised an eyebrow. Okay, maybe the drunken people were easier. "Maybe you can get me one too?"

The guy turned to him, shaking his head. He pulled his pockets out of his jeans, revealing nothing but a pair of keys. "All outta cash."

The southern accent was cute. "You don't carry a wallet?"

"Easier not to overspend on booze when you don't have everythin' on ya."

Dean could hear someone calling him back, but he ignored them. "You usually ignore the party?"

"There's not usually a party." He kept waiting for him to smile. It usually didn't take this long to worm under someone's skin. He'd come across stronger willed humans before, but everyone was eventually pulled into his charms.

"Dean." Dean holds out his hand, and while the older guy shakes it, he does not offer his name in response. _Interesting_. "You not a party guy?"

"I like my quiet."

"Seems like buyin a six pack would've gotten you all the quiet you need." Dean slid a hand down his arm, and all the older human did was reach for his goddamn beer. Dean looked at him quizzically, trying to discern what was going on here.

"Sometimes, a man needs to get out of the house." Dean could understand that. What he couldn't understand was the older human's immunity to his charm.

"And sometimes a man needs other things." Dean hinted. Despite not talking to the bartender, the amount of power he put into that one statement caught his attention. The bartender was staring at him, waiting, and yet there this stranger was. _Laughing_ at him.

"What, none of them are what you need?" The older human motioned to the group of people. The lack of energy was catching up to them. They were no longer dancing without his command to do so, instead staring at the bar, waiting for him. Some were sitting on the floor; others were attempting to remain standing. James motioned for him to rejoin them, and Dean held up a hand, which caused all of them to nod.

"Nope." This time, Dean's hands rested on his knees. He took a look at those thighs. He would've loved watching them jiggle as he fucked one of the girls. Or maybe as he fucked _him_. "Just you." Dean caught the bartender's face and noted its disappointment. "I'd appreciate some space please. Go do your job." The bartender nodded, lighting up at the idea of Dean's appreciation.

"We don't need space." The older human pulled away, and Dean reached for his hands this time, grasping around his wrists. Pulling him back in closer.

"What are you?" Dean hissed. They were close. He could kiss the older man and taste his energy, but the fact that this human was not willingly closing the gap kept Dean from making the move.

"M'not your dinner." He snapped, yanking his arms away again. Dean sat, stunned for a moment, before thinking to reach out again. He grasped air.

Dean watched as the door closed. Two offers to go get him rang out, but Dean shook his head. After all, dragging the older human back kicking and screaming would be no way to start their friendship. He turned to the bar, taking the beer bottle into his hands. His eyes then caught a cap left abandoned on the stool, and he pocketed it. Roman could help arrange another meeting with his new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Jesus Christ, as soon as I come in?"_

 _"I need you to just have a little ambition. For once."_

 _"You always nag."_

 _"I won't be the bad guy because I want more for us and our little girl!"_

 _"What's wrong with what we have, huh?!"_

 _"Mommy? Daddy?"_

Most people under Dean's charms were left with fond memories of the crazy night they had. Although Dean found those people pliable if he ever found them again, for the most part, they went back along their meager little lives. A complete detox of the charm that made them so utterly pliable to Dean's whims. Most never felt the need to keep looking for him, to be of service once more.

 _He_ hadn't come looking for Dean either. He and Dean just happened to cross paths again, and he smiled as he attempted to place where he'd met Dean. He was a jogger, it seemed, in a gray sweat covered tee and a pair of baggy shorts. He was friendly. He was easy. He was fucking delicious when Dean fucked him behind a bush, left him without much energy. Dean had just left him with his pants around his ankles, sitting on the ground, and that jogger looked up at him like he'd do anything for him. Dean told him to get something to eat and they'd see each other later.

Dean had no idea that jogger was a family man. Wife, daughter, and that fucking dog.

The memories hadn't slowly slipped into his dreams after he killed him, they came like a deluge. Dean knew what it was like to be him just as much as Dean knew what it was like to be himself. He saw out of his eyes. Dean was the jogger, Dean was the husband, Dean was the father. Dean would wake up in his messy room, sweaty and shaking. The dead man's name sat on his lips like the worst curse. Dean would grab at his arm, as if to locate the dead man's tattoo, to make sure he wasn't still dreaming.

At least this time, Dean had his prizes. The hat and the beer bottle were at his bedside, within arm's reach. Dean looked over the bottle, and then turned his attention to the black cap. It had nothing on it. It was worthless yet somehow the most precious thing in his room. The mystery of the older man was the best distraction from his thoughts that he's had in a long time.

Dean's room was covered with clothes until he forced himself to throw them in the laundry bag and get them clean. The closet had no hangers in it: just another pile of clothes, where Dean dumped them after laundry. The room was just a bed against the wall and a windowsill. Where the treasures now lie.

If he was going to find his mystery man, he needed Roman.

He held both in his hands as he left the room. Seth's door was open, revealing a made bed in the middle of the room. So he'd had a sleepover with Wes the EMT. Seth's room was more decorated than his or Roman's: there was a desk and a computer, and a bookshelf that went over top of the bed. He liked those late 80s writers who wrote about cocaine binges and disaffected youth. Seth's room had no windows, a necessity for the blood demon. Really, between his infatuation with his bloodbag and their differing hours, Dean barely saw the other demon.

Roman's room, on the other hand, was near empty. Roman had broken most of his bed frames and elected to just sleep on a mattress on the floor, which was torn from Roman's more feral nights. He had maybe three pairs of clothes and insisted he didn't need anymore. Dean guessed that when you spend most of your life running around naked, clothes seem off, but Roman's not really _blending in_ if he's cycling between the same three muscle tees.

Dean found Roman in the kitchen, slurping something pink. The closer he gets, the more he sees the carcass. "Seth's gonna kill ya for eating dogs in here."

Roman's mouth was covered in fresh blood and fur. "If he can get his dick out of Wes the EMT's mouth, he can yell all he likes." He smiles at him. "Looks like we both fed last night."

Dean nodded. Before Roman could ask what changed his mind, Dean put the bottle and the cap down on the table.

"Since when did you start drinking?"

"I don't." Not just liquor, either. Seth and even Roman on occasion drank, but it was always from living things. Dean's body had no need for any liquids whatsoever. "I want you to use your, a…" Dean took two, exaggerated sniffs.

"Who you looking for?"

"I'll tell you when I know."

Roman stared at him for a moment, before taking the cap into his hands. He took a deep breath, before stopping. Roman blinked, before pressing the cap against his nose again, smelling deeply.

"You want some time alone with the hat?"

"Dean, whose is this?" Roman's hands were twitching. The idea that the older human was making Roman react like this made Dean excited for his taste.

"I told you, I don't know… you can fuck the hat if you want to, I won't tell nobody."

Roman ignored Dean, instead electing to take another long whiff. "One of yours? What did her… or his energy taste like?"

"His… and no, he's not one of mine." The feeling of his knees under Dean's hands swam to the front of his mind, the fantasy of having the mystery man and the two cheerleaders all to himself returning. "Not yet, anyway. You can't eat him."

"Relax, I'm not going to eat him." Roman smelled the hat again, and Dean reached out, snatching it.

"Down boy." He couldn't help but fantasize. This time, the image was of the older man lying under him, all alone, no girls. Those thick thighs spread. No, Roman couldn't have him.

"I'm _not_ going to eat him. Let me clean up Fido here, and we'll go find your prey."

The window was rolled down, and they were driving slowly through the city. Roman sniffed the air every so often, something that was downright adorable in this form. It was easy to forget what Roman really was. The only sign that they were getting closer was that look of content on Roman's face as he caught another whiff of Dean's mystery man.

They stopped in front of an open garage. BC Autobody, the sign proclaimed. Dean could see a bald man in coveralls carrying a couple tires, and he scanned the room for anyone else. He figured the man would be easy, and he could find a use for a strong minion.

"You sure he's in there?"

He didn't even have to ask. Roman looked like he wanted to run into the garage and devour the mystery man. "Positive. Go before I do."

Dean got out of the car and walked right through the open entrance. The bald man immediately made notice of him, and hoping he wouldn't be heard yet, he introduced himself in a whisper, before asking him to shut the garage door. With a dreamy nod, he walked off to the side, working the buttons.

Dean scanned the cars in front of him. There was an upstairs door labeled "Office". Along the wall there were three cubbies. Taking a moment to scan them, Dean found the first one near empty, besides photos taped all over. Many of them included a large man in a cap with his arms around a beautiful blonde, both smiling. There was also a kid, a little boy. Dean shut his eyes, shaking his head at the thoughts they brought up. What was with all the fucking families? The second cubby had a coat in it, and various posters of pin up women. All in various states of dress. The third had a large flannel, and a single photo taped to the side of the cubby.

It was in his hands before he could think twice about it. It was his mystery man, though he looked much younger —clean-shaven with a shorter cut, arm around the neck of a thick, tanned man. So much had changed since the photo was taken. They were both smiling so widely. The background was sunny, water shining in the background. Dean found himself disliking the other man the more he stared at it—he didn't belong.

Dean pocketed it and began to look around the rest of the shop for any other trinkets… or even better, the man himself. He found a pair of legs in coveralls sticking out from under a propped up car in the back. A smirk crossed his face. Oh yes, he recognized those thighs.

He kicked a boot gently, knocking his foot against it.

"Gimme a second, Karl."

Dean had to remind himself to thank Karl for his help when he was done. That Southern twang was music to his ears. He kicked the man's boot again, this time twice. A groan, and then the man's fingers gripped the edge of the car. The man pulled, letting the creeper slide him out from under the vehicle.

"Karl, m…" Those blue eyes lit up with recognition once his face was in the open. The color drained from his face, frozen just from the sight of him. He looked like he was going to thrust up, try to get off of his back, and Dean grabbed him by the knees, dragging him a foot away from the car.

"What did you do to Karl?"

"I did nothing to the guy. I just… got him to give us some space."

The older man slowly sat up in front of him. He was even better looking in the light. "Leave. Now."

Dean couldn't resist pulling him by his legs again. His hands wrapped around his knees, tugging him a little further. The older man's back fell back against the creeper, and he groaned in pain as Dean sat on his legs.

"AJ? You all right?"

AJ. Dean smiled at the older man, before yelling back, with as much charm as he could muster, "Oh, he's fine. Just had a little tumble. You should ignore anything you hear from over here."

"No problem! Give me a shout if you need anything!"

The older man… AJ apparently… was pressing his elbows into his sides, staring up at Dean in horror. Dean smiled at him. "You know," he said, "If you had told me your name at the bar, we wouldn't have had to go through this." He wanted to taste his name on his lips. " _AJ_." He tried out the two letters, enjoying having the knowledge he'd been denied last night.

"Did you hurt him?"

Dean shook his head, and then gently tapped AJ's cheek twice. "I already told you, I did nothing to him. Pay attention." Dean was staring at his mouth, but the fact that the horror never faded was strange as well. He wondered if Seth could hypnotize him. Maybe something to test out.

"You need to leave."

"Why?" AJ looked close to saying something, but instead, he started to squirm away from his grasp. Dean didn't want to laugh at the fruitless effort, but he couldn't help grinning at him. "Look, _AJ_. I get it. You don't want me to feed off you. But who said I was here to do that?"

"You're full of crap." AJ swung his left arm hard. His fist connected with Dean's ear, making his head turn to the side. The hiss came from AJ though, who pulled his hand into himself, cradling it.

Dean stretched out his neck, looking down at AJ. "I don't know what you were expecting there. You know what I am, AJ." Dean reached out, his hand catching AJ's. The color was already there. Dean lifted it up to his mouth, kissing each reddened knuckle. AJ shook his head at him, and he wondered what AJ could be that he was immune to his power yet still so frightened of him.

"Let me be clear." Dean's thumb slid over AJ's knuckles. He imagined there would be a bruise there; it would serve as a nice little reminder of their second meeting. "I just want you to spend the day with me. I just want to know what you are."

"M'human." _Liar_. "Look, just feed off me and go."

Dean shook his head. "You're not getting off that easy, AJ." Dean climbed off of AJ, before offering him a hand. AJ stared at it and then ignored it, choosing to stand on his own. Without a word, Dean pushed AJ's chest, shoving him into the car. Dean leaned in, smiling at him. "You're coming with me for the day. Maybe the night, my curiosity's pretty deep on this matter. I'll sort it out with your boss, don't you worry."

"Look, I'm nothing, really…"

"You got me to come looking for you. Nothing isn't quite the word I'd use for you." Dean wanted to kiss him so badly. Feeding, of course, would be incredible… but also just to have this conundrum on his lips. But no, there was something about having him unwilling that was proving to be a major appetite killer. Dean combed a hand through his hair, watching AJ for a moment, waiting for an answer.

"Please." Dean paused. That was _also_ new. Dean's power made begging just as rare as getting a no, and watching AJ try to make up a bargain was kind of amusing. "I just… what will it take to get you to leave me alone?"

A breath. "One day. And that goodnight kiss you offered. And I'm gone."

"Kiss?"

"It's how I feed. Through the breath. Don't be so concerned about it. You in?"

"One day?" AJ looked around as if something else were going to leap out from the floor. AJ's eyes caught onto something behind him, and Dean turned and saw Karl. The bald man waved at them both jovially.

"Let me know if you need anything else."

"Will do." Dean turned back to AJ, repeating himself. "One day and I'm gone." Looking at those blue eyes, Dean wasn't sure that was a promise he could keep. His mind raced, before figuring out a loophole for himself. "You're being graded on your honesty, AJ." Dean backed away from him, trying to make him feel less nervous. "You're not honest then I'm not." Dean reached his hand out. AJ stared at it, before shaking his head.

"I'll go with ya. But let's not pretend this is somethin' I wanna do."

Dean shrugged, and then walked towards the front, making sure AJ was in step. Karl looked as if he were going to say something, and then Dean clapped his hand against his arm. "Thank you so much for everything. I have just one more favor to ask you. Give AJ the day off?"

Karl grinned. "Anything for you. Don't worry AJ, I'll cover for ya."

AJ looked worried, but not about that. Dean waited for the garage door to lift, and then he held his arm out, inviting AJ outside. "You can lose the coveralls, you know."

"Is that an offer or a demand?"

"It's up to you."

"I'll leave 'em on, thanks."

Dean walked a step behind AJ, his hand resting on his lower back, leading him to where he wanted him to go. It was a great idea, Dean unable to keep his eyes from tracing his figure. Fuck. He had to remind himself that AJ would probably never agree to that, and the idea of AJ fighting him grew more distasteful the more he thought about it. Dean was so used to winning people over with ease, and he was willing to take his time to win AJ over.

Dean could already see Roman's nose perking as they walked to the car. He turned to look at them, eyes studying AJ. He'd wondered what Roman was expecting when he smelled the hat. Dean moved his hand to AJ's hip, moving so he was giving him a side hug. AJ shot him a glare, and Dean decided he wanted to test something out.

"Thanks for the ride. I've only got one more favor to ask you." Roman blinked, catching onto what he was doing. The charm was in his voice, and he could see Roman's fingers dig into the steering wheel, attempting to fight off the calming effects. "Take a hike, we need the car."

Roman tried his best to fake a smile, but boy was the other demon a terrible actor. He opened the door, standing in front of Dean. He knew he owed Roman for this. Roman turned his glance to AJ and AJ stepped back, shaking his head. Dean grasped AJ's hip, keeping him in place. He figured AJ saw through their little charade, but his next words proved it.

"Is he gonna feed on me?"

Roman's smile turned genuine. He stepped closer to AJ, who looked pale. "How'd you figure it out?"

AJ looked over to Dean, and then back to Roman. Looking up at the bigger man. Dean leaned in and warned him once. "Remember what I said about honesty."

"I get… cold… around you lot." There was something AJ was holding back, but Dean could forgive it for that little crumble of truth.

"So I'm not your first rodeo? Kinky." He squeezed AJ's hip, which earned him another glare. "Go wait in the car, huh?"

"You're really not good at not orderin' people around, huh?" But AJ did as he was told anyway, backing away slowly from Roman before power walking to the other side of the car. Roman chuckled, clapping a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

Dean was watching AJ, who was pulling a seatbelt over himself. "I don't know yet."

"I bet he'd be a good hunt." Dean's head snapped to look at Roman, whose hands were already up. "Kidding. I'll give you two space. Next time you try to charm me though, I won't be responsible for what I do in response."

"That's fair."


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Dean honestly didn't know what his plans for AJ were once he got him in the car. For a while they just drove around, AJ looking out the window. AJ answered the first questions honestly enough, but they were the easy ones. Gateways to the things Dean actually wanted to know. He was 39 years old; he was originally from Georgia but moved around a lot. He wanted a change and ended up here. AJ's family had been small, but was at this point mostly gone. AJ lived alone just outside the city up a hill. AJ didn't do much for fun, unless a couple hours in front of a gaming system counted as fun. Work, videogames, and the occasional beer.

On paper, perfectly boring. Dean waited for some hidden gem to shine through, some other point of interest besides his immunity and his fit body—something that when he brought up, AJ immediately shut down.

"M'not screwin' you."

Screwing. That was cute. "No one said you had to _screw_ me." It rolled off his tongue awkwardly. "Me, I'm a dinner and roses type guy."

"You eat from people, I don't think I want to go to dinner with you."

"Just a little breath of life." A smile. "I get a kiss, take a little energy, and they're on their way." Though, that's not always the case, and Dean shakes his head to escape the idea. He was with AJ, he had much better things to think about.

"You hypnotize people."

"No. People just enjoy being around me… present company excluded of course." AJ was picking at something on the leg of his coveralls, refusing to look at him. Dean's eyes darted from the road to his guest, studying him. "I already told you, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why are you foolin' around?" AJ looked up.

"What?"

"I know you don't care about my family. Ask what you really wanna know so I can leave."

"You promised me a day." Dean moved a hand from the wheel to AJ's knee, which he immediately shook off. "Don't be in such a hurry to blow your load. You hungry?"

"No."

"Tell me what you like. I'll get you whatever."

"I said no."

"I'm not joining you in the meal." Dean looked at AJ again, and there it was. Fear. Did AJ think he was going to kill him? He wouldn't… although the nasty image of _his_ daughter comes into Dean's mind again. "You… are... safe."

"No m'not." AJ shook his head, turning to the window. Before Dean could offer any more assurances, AJ spoke. "I want a burger."

"Now we're getting somewhere."

Dean was leaning out the window, talking through the speaker in the drive thru, echoing AJ's order. While he couldn't charm the pimply worker through the speaker, once he was at the window and he was looking into his vacant eyes, it was cake. The bag hung slack in his side, and he never even asked Dean for the money.

"Howdy."

"Hi." A hand rose gently, waving at Dean.

"Doesn't AJ look great today? You've never seen a guy look this good in coveralls, have you?" The worker nodded, though he never actually looked past Dean to AJ. "In fact, he looks so good I think you want to pay for his meal. Don't you?"

"Oh, of course! Hold up."

AJ rolled his eyes in response, digging into his pocket while the worker did the same.

"Wait," AJ was unbuckling his seat belt, trying to give the worker money. The young man was smiling though, already trying to find another way to please Dean.

"Is there anything else I can help you with? I can probably sneak you a free milkshake…"

Before AJ could attempt to reach over him, Dean started driving away. AJ's butt fell back against his seat with a little thump. He tossed AJ the bag, ignoring his glare until he found a spot to park in.

"You didn't have to steal me a burger."

"I didn't steal anything. He paid for it!" AJ seemed unmoved by the explanation. "Please, eat. Enjoy."

Dean's order still didn't move AJ. However, the smell eventually got to him. Small, hesitant nibbles gave way to larger bites. Dean watched as AJ seemed to forget where he was, just focused on the meal.

"If I knew you were that hungry, I would've gotten more." Dean reached out, sliding a hand through AJ's hair. It was more than worth the angry look AJ gave, cheeks round with chewed up beef and bread. Dean laughed as AJ moved his head away.

"Stop that. You can't just touch me whenever you feel like."

"Why not?"

"Because I said no." AJ put what was left of his burger down, staring back at him. Those blue eyes on his. It was strange how AJ flipped between frightened and bold. "And I guess you're so used to forcin' people to say yes that you're not used to that."

"I don't force people to do anything. M'just a charming guy."

"Bullcrap." AJ shot back, leaning against the seat. Dean blinked as AJ broke their glance. "But if you're deluded enough to believe that people would still like you without your stupid mind stuff, bless you."

"You really don't curse?" AJ shrugged, and then picked up what was left of his burger. Dean watched him ignore him again for a moment, but he couldn't let that linger. No, not once they had something going. "What are you?"

"Human." AJ was really going to make himself choke one day.

"I don't believe you."

"Well, it's true. You want a blood sample? My birth certificate?" AJ seemed like he was being truthful, but Dean didn't understand. No, there had to be something that AJ was holding back, and Dean was going to hear it.

"How many of us have you met before?"

"With the big guy you showed me off to? Makes three." AJ dug in the bag for a moment, and then sighed. He took the bag and wiped his greasy hands on it. "You know, I didn't need you bringing other monsters to me either."

"That was my roommate. He's the one that found you. I wanted to keep you all to myself, but you never gave me your number last night. You really put this on yourself." Dean laughed. "He won't touch you. And if you want… I can keep others away from you…"

"I've always wanted to be a human feed bucket."

"It's not even like that. I never said anything about feeding off you." Dean really liked the less frightened side of AJ. "Who's the third?"

"Huh?"

"You said three, darlin', now who's the third?"

"I'm not your darling." AJ lifted the garbage up, giving Dean his excuse before climbing out of the car. Dean immediately followed, quick steps around the car until he was right behind AJ. "You know I can walk to a trash can by myself."

"And you could have left it on the floor for all I care." Dean reached into his hand, snatching the bag. AJ twisted around, mouth open as Dean tossed it over his shoulder. "You're deflecting. Who's the third?"

"I didn't get a name." Lie.

Dean dug in his pocket, pulling out the photo. His finger tapped against the darker man's face while AJ's eyes widened. "Is it this guy?"

AJ's hand shot out, yanking it out of his hand. "No!" AJ pulled the picture close, hugging it against himself. "How dare you."

"Who is he then?"

"He's dead."

"Whoops." That earned him a glare. "I didn't mean to pick at a wound, but you're not being very forthcoming."

"You stole my photo," AJ huffed, "I didn't ask for any of this..."

"I'll stop when you give me a name."

"I don't have one!"

"I doubt whoever it was would've let you go if they knew what I knew." AJ was quiet at that, and Dean reached out, taking his empty hand into his. It was limp in his grip, another reminder that AJ wasn't thinking about this little trip the same way Dean was. "Remember. Honesty. You got 'til the end of the day to rethink that story of yours."

Dean couldn't help himself. He turned around, leading AJ by the hand to the car. He could hear the other man sighing, but Dean enjoyed the feeling of AJ's hand in his. Dean only let go when he got to his door, letting AJ climb back into the car. Dean leaned up into the doorway, making AJ dip away from his body, toward the console.

"Relax, I'm not going to touch you." Dean put both hands on the roof of the car, as if to prove his point. "Look, I'm just… not used to hearing nos and being lied to, and I'm not about to start. You deal with me today and I'll be gone."

AJ leaned in. It was AJ at his bravest, at his stupidest, and Dean liked how close they were like this. Before he could make fun of him, AJ spoke.

"If you're not used to hearing no, what's to keep you from comin' back even if I do everythin' you ask?"

It was a good question. "Did you come with me because you believe my word, or because you were afraid of what I'd do to your bald friend?"

It wasn't a question he wanted the answer to, but AJ gave him one anyway. Breath rolling off Dean's face, hotter and more venomous than anything Dean had felt in a long time.

"Why would I believe a word you say?"

AJ seemed stubborn about the story. He was stubborn about a lot of things.

Dean tried to remember the last time someone was stubborn with him. Definitely never a human. A couple "huh"s and "what"s before they were under his sway; AJ's probably the first one he's gotten a firm no from. Dean and Seth had both long agreed not to attempt to use their powers on one another, and Seth was so in and out of their home that Dean barely asked him for anything as it was. Roman maybe, but there was a huge difference between someone who could rip his arm off easily and a human.

Dean wasn't sure he believed that crock anyway. Human. Everything AJ said about himself sounded so dully human, but the experience of being around him was anything but. And all Dean wanted to do was get some compliance out of him. When he wasn't digging for the truth about him, he was trying to do what his usual charms failed to do.

AJ seemed to get a kick out of pointing it out too.

They'd spent most of the day talking… or not talking, depending where AJ's moods took him. He was angriest when Dean attempted to touch him. Doing anything other than sitting in the car seemed out of the question as well. Remembering AJ's affinity for videogames, Dean offered a trip; AJ firmly reminded him this wasn't a date. But food, the necessity it was, seemed to be the ticket to getting AJ calmer. If Dean kept quiet and let AJ enjoy stuffing his face, he came into conversations a little less agitated.

Dean knew the feeling. He was reenergized after feeding last night.

Dean had chosen a shish kebob place for the latest snack. As he prepared to talk to the man behind the counter, AJ grabbed his wrist and yanked.

"My hand's a little lower, darlin'."

"Can you stop with that?"

Dean shook his head, and earned himself another eye roll.

"Let me pay for it."

"Don't you worry, Deano's got this." Dean turned back to the man, and AJ yanked his arm again.

"I don't want it if it's not paid for."

Dean had about 60 bucks in his pocket. He'd had those sixty bucks for such a long time. He'd been given the money by a rich older woman named Stephanie, who apparently didn't know the price of a bottle of whiskey or how useless such a gift that would be for Dean anyway. But Dean had happily pocketed the money, a simple act that made her blush. Dean never paid for much, and he didn't want to break that record with slabs of cow and peppers on a thin wooden stick.

"Who said I wasn't going to pay for it?"

Dean had kept the charm out of his voice, paying the man this time. He was a large man with a bushy mustache, who was clearly not impressed with AJ's implication that Dean wasn't going to pay. As he handed the aluminum wrapped food over, the man thanked AJ rather than him, and then he shot Dean a nasty glare.

Dean walked alongside AJ as he ate. "Thanks for that."

"Guess you're not so likeable without the powers."

"Ouch." AJ was back to ignoring him again. A good half of the day was AJ trying to pretend nothing was happening, and the other half was Dean trying to needle the truth out of him. "See, I personally think we all have charms that make others like us, mine is just a little stronger than yours."

"I don't have charms."

"Oh, you got 'em." Dean's eyes were lingering on one of them as he said it. AJ turned around, lips wet with barbecue sauce, and his eyes narrowed when he realized where Dean's eyes must've been.

"You likin' my body is not the same as you hypnotizing people."

"I already told you that's not what I do. My roommate… he's the hypnotist. Blanks out your mind completely. If he asked people to do something, they'd do it, no problem. Me, I can't control where people take my suggestions. They just legitimately want to please me. Like…" Dean looked around the road and pointed to a woman and her baby. "See them? If Seth… that's my roommate… if he asked her to take off her top, it's off."

AJ's face scrunched up, his lip curling at the explanation. "Come on, she has a _baby_ with her…"

"Me, if I did? Well, maybe she decides just unbuttoning it is enough. Maybe she decides I want more and the bra's gone too. Maybe she decides top refers to the bottle in her bag or the hat on the kid."

AJ shook his head. "You still forced that idea into her head. I don't see any difference between you and your roommate."

"Oh, there are plenty of differences. He's a bloodsucker. A little less Boris Karloff, a little more _Twilight_ if you get my drift."

"Do you really refuse to believe that you're forcin' people to like you, or are you just messin' with me now?"

That made Dean stop. AJ took his silence as another victory, wiping his mouth before tossing the aluminum into a trashcan. Dean rubbed his hand over his mouth, before walking over. No, this time he was going to win.

Dean's hands rested on AJ's hips. AJ turned around all on his own—probably to say something about not touching him—and Dean pulled him closer. "Let's try this again. Tell me about the third and we can end this all right now."

"Look—"

"Look, _Dean_." Dean didn't know why it bothered him that AJ wouldn't use his name. He was so close. AJ refused to look up at him from here, but he could tell AJ was back to being afraid.

"Dean. You know why I went along with this. But m'telling you, for both our sakes. Leave me be."

"Tell me about the third demon."

"I can't…" AJ shook his head. His body shivered, and Dean instinctively held him tighter. It wasn't cold out—it was a fairly warm September day. Wondered if he made him do that. "I don't care that you're a monster, I… no one else should die 'cause of me."

"What…"

It happened so quickly. AJ's head tilted up and he pressed his lips to Dean's mid-sentence. Dean blinked, getting his first taste AJ's energy. _Fuck._ AJ was sweet. He closed his eyes, moaning into the kiss, when the taste turned sour. Rotten. Dean stumbled back, gagging. He fell to his knees, retching onto the floor. He wasn't sure what he heard, but later he would decide it was a rushed, begged:

"Don't come looking for me."

By the time Dean looked up, AJ was already gone. He looked around, knowing AJ couldn't have gotten far with the energy drain. He had to find him.


	4. Chapter 4

AJ needed to escape.

The mustachioed man had allowed him to hide in his store, readily believing the worst about the blonde demon he came in with. AJ stumbled into the back, nearly collapsing against the wall by the employee's bathroom. He bent his knees up, before resting his head on them. He could hear the man yelling at someone, and he knew the demon was checking here for him. AJ shut his eyes, willing him away.

He knew what he was doing when he kissed that monster, but he wasn't prepared for how much it would actually zap him. It was the only thing AJ could think of to put space between himself and the blue eyed demon, and he knew when he did it that it would come with consequences of its own, but better the devil you know, right? AJ shivered again, and he knew he had to get out of here. The last thing he wanted to do was repay the shop owner by putting him in danger.

The ride home was quiet. AJ shivered more frequently, harder. He knew it was only a matter of time. He had to have the worst luck in the world. Nothing else could explain the last 24 hours, or the inevitable consequences AJ would face for being stalked by a random demon. He wondered if the demon would appear at the shop tomorrow and harm Karl or his coworkers. AJ hoped that now that he knew that AJ wasn't worth feeding on, he wouldn't show his face again. He also knew that he couldn't take that chance.

The cab brought him up to his house, and AJ immediately looked around, hoping the cab driver still had time to escape. The house was so isolated from the rest of AJ's life, but AJ had come to prefer it that way anyway. Not that he had much choice in the matter, but being so far away kept people from stumbling onto him. He'd hoped it kept this new monster and his friend from finding him as well.

By the time he made his way to the door, he fumbled with his keys. He stabbed the area around the keyhole twice before finding his target, turning the key. God. He locked the door behind him, leaning back on it. Taking a couple of breaths. Still nothing.

AJ was starting to think nothing was going to happen, but he reminded himself that he knows better. Something always happened. The anticipation was part of the game, and AJ hated it. He walked slowly into the house, legs feeling weighed down. His hand shakily caught the zipper of his coveralls, zipping them down to the end, before shrugging the sleeves off of his shoulders. He didn't even try heading up the stairs, electing to just sleep on the couch. His whole body shook, and he knew that the demon… that _Dean_ , he had insisted on his name… had gotten him into trouble. Trouble he actively avoided in his isolated little life.

Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around him from behind, and AJ allowed himself to be pulled back. He wasn't even stunned—it was a matter of when, not if at this point. He couldn't fight him even if he was at full energy. His temple was gently kissed, and AJ hoped that this visit would be brief. They almost never were, but he could hope.

"Did you let someone feed on you?"

AJ didn't say a word, instead letting himself be rocked. The touch could almost be mistaken for pleasant, but AJ knew better. The softer it was, the darker the intentions.

"My love, what have you been up to?"

"I took care of it." Each word echoed in AJ's mind. Hearing that voice was a different kind of agony. It still was so pleasant, even after AJ knew the truth about him.

"Took care of what, exactly?"

"It was nothing," AJ said, a little too hurried. He'd become so aware of when he sounded like he was lying. Not that he was ever very good at it, but then again, despite the immunity AJ had to the demon's magic, sometimes it felt as if he knew AJ's thoughts anyway.

Hands slid under AJ's t-shirt, making him stiffen. It was the most that ever happened on these visits. AJ knew the laws that bound the both of them, had repeated them over and over in an attempt to feel safe, but it never stopped his fear that things would escalate.

"Give me a name and you will never have to worry about _it_ again."

"You know I worry every day." AJ didn't dare move. He didn't want to look, catch a glance of the other… well, not other _man_. No matter how much he looked it. The sight of him broke his heart every time. "I took care of it."

Breath danced on AJ's ear. "Do not make me reconsider our arrangements, my love."

AJ closed his eyes. The laws. The laws that both protected him from the demon and held him fast to his will at the same time. He recited the first one aloud. "I have to come to you willingly," he forced out. "Remember? You can't force me."

He got a squeeze in response.

"I would rather lose our little game than let someone else have you."

AJ felt another kiss, this time on his neck; the hands were sliding lower to his hips. He was gently forced around, guided to sit on the armrest of the sofa.

"Open your eyes and look at me."

AJ shook his head. He tried to shuffle back, but he was pulled back onto the armrest. He was near breathless. It was a game he never won but as long as he wasn't losing either, he could stand to be hurt like this. Stuck in a stalemate with a demon, it was the best he could hope for.

"Look at me."

Frantically, AJ shook his head again. The grip on his hips tightened. His legs were pushed apart by a knee, and the sound of a step forward told him that they were close. Too close.

"Allen?" AJ trembled at that. God, hearing him speak his name was still too much. "Look at me."

And AJ did. His eyes blinked open despite himself, looking over the warm body in front of him. The demon he once loved cupped his face, hands resting on his jaw, and eased it into a tilt. Their eyes met. He hadn't changed once AJ learned what he was; he still seemed like the man who won him over. Brutal reminders of a happiness that wasn't real.

"I'll burn this entire country to the ground before I let someone else have you."

Roman immediately wanted to know how AJ tasted. Dean shook his head, held up a hand, and walked into his room. He yanked his shirt off and then kicked off his boots, thinking about the night he'd spent looking around for AJ. Roman would probably think it's funny that a human got one over on him, but Roman wouldn't understand. Dean had never had someone's energy turn to ash in his mouth like that. He'd have to ask Seth, if Seth ever stopped banging and draining Wes the EMT long enough to return home.

"Dean?" Dean turned to the door, looking at Roman. Roman kicked a long forgotten jacket away with his foot, stepping into Dean's messy room. At this point, stepping over the clothes Dean left lying around was an art. "What the fuck happened?"

"Long story."

"We're not dying anytime soon."

"Okay, I fed on him."

"That's not a long story at all."

"Shut up, shut up, I…" Dean shrugged. "It was incredible. And then it was the worst energy I ever tasted."

Roman looked as confused as Dean felt. "How?"

"Just be happy you didn't eat him; you would've thrown him right up." Dean imagined the way AJ sounded right before the kiss. Right after. AJ seemed legitimately worried about him, the guy he'd been trying to get away from all day. "Something isn't right with him, Roman. He said he ran into another demon before."

"So?"

"He was scared."

"You don't think he has a reason to be scared of you? Of us? Dean, we could kill him easily."

"No, you don't get it." Dean got up, walked toward Roman. Roman was still lost, and Dean was trying, but it's hard to explain something that Dean's not even sure he understood. "I think he was scared _for_ me."

It was quiet for a moment. "Why?"

Dean scratched his head, shrugging. He'd only known the guy for a day and he was already more mystery than he ever expected. "I dunno."

Roman slapped his hand against Dean's shoulder. Roman was terrible at affection—he had no idea how much stronger he was than him and Seth, much less weaker beings. Dean cringed, gasping, shaking his arm. "I'm sorry." The asshole was _laughing_. Fucking hell. "I just… you going back to the garage?"

Dean had known the moment AJ had kissed him he wasn't going to leave him alone. Not even gagging out his energy changed that desire. But first, he needed to talk to Seth about what happened. If anyone would know, it'd be Seth. Seth was the oldest, most traveled of them. Before throwing in his lot with them, he'd been draining bloodbags all over Mexico in some _From Dusk Til Dawn_ fueled midlife crisis. Dean was sure Seth made enough midlifes to have a couple crises.

Does Wes the EMT not have a fucking job to do? Why the fuck hadn't Seth been home in two days?

"Do me a favor? Wake me up if Seth comes back."

"Sure, but you didn't answer my question."

"Night, Roman."

Roman remained in his doorframe, watching Dean shut of the light. Dean collapsed in his bed, looking to see if he'd left yet. There he was, arms crossed, his massive body almost enough to block the light from the hall.

"If you're not going back, maybe I should go grab a bite…"

"He's still mine!" Dean rolled over onto his side. It took a few moments, but he heard the door close, saw the light dim. Roman got what he wanted.

Dean felt Roman's arm shake him, and he almost thought he didn't sleep at all. He blinked, realizing that for however long he wasn't out, he didn't see a single memory. He'd been dreading seeing the girls' faces again, and he'd somehow had a dreamless rest.

Something told him AJ had something to do with that.

"What?"

"I hear a car pulling in. I think its Seth but it smells different."

Dean nodded, not even bothering to look for a shirt. Roman had clearly also gone to bed. He had just enough sense to throw something on, even if it was just a pair of small shorts. Dean stretched as he climbed out of bed, following Roman into their living room. Roman got to the door first, looking through the peephole.

"Oh snap."

"What?"

"I think Wes the EMT is with him."

Without wasting a moment, Dean ran to the window, pushing back a curtain. Sure enough, next to a car, there was Seth, wearing a pair of leather pants and a hoodie that was much too big for him. Who they assumed was Wes the EMT was bent into the trunk, just a pair of lean pale legs in sweat shorts.

"He's tiny. Nice butt though."

It was even clearer how short Wes the EMT was once he got out, a cooler in hand. He had an intense face, and he was wearing a school hoodie. Seth smiled at him, and Wes the EMT's lips stretched into a goofy one that didn't match the intensity that was there before. He had to tip toe to press a kiss to Seth's lips.

"He doesn't look hypnotized," Roman remarked. And he didn't. Wes the EMT looked downright happy, not dazed and waiting for the next order. If Dean didn't know any better, he'd assume Seth was using Dean's own powers. Wes the EMT's free hand caught Seth's, and they walked to the door together.

Roman yanked it open before they even got to the door.

"Rome!" Seth stuttered. Dean walked over to get a better look at Wes the EMT. "Dean. I thought you'd both be asleep."

It was quiet for a moment, and the Wes the EMT put down the cooler, extending his hand to Roman. "Hi, I'm Wesley Richards. Seth's told me all about you."

Dean kept staring at them while Roman grasped Wes the EMT's hand, shaking it. Seth had realized the error before Dean did; Wes cringed at the squeeze, his eyes screwed shut. Even over Wes' agonized gasp, Dean could hear the cracking of bones. Roman pulled away, but it was already far too late.

Without Roman's hands to hold it together, Wes' pinky was bent at an angle, away from his other fingers. His thumb hung toward his wrist, motionless. Seth was already on him, glaring at Roman as he worked on Wes' hand, whispering instructions to the smaller man.

"Not the first bones I've broken, babe." Wes smiled at him weakly, and Seth couldn't help but smile back.

"Seth, Wes, I really didn't mean to…"

Seth ignored Roman. As Dean watched Seth play doctor with his EMT, he tried to figure out how Wes was acting without Seth's orders. Particularly after the broken bones. He would've thought that kind of shock would have sent Wes running. Instead, Wes was at their doorway, dutifully drinking from a cut in Seth's right hand while Seth's other hand pushed Wes' broken thumb back into place.

"Nice grip there." Wes offered, flexing his newly healed fingers, trying to get some motion into them. His lips were stained purple with Seth's blood, and he made no move to wipe it up. The kind of attitude that was sure to win Roman over, and he brightened, smiling at Wes and congratulating him for some reason.

"Wes the EMT," Dean interjected, "Sorry to meet you like this."

"I didn't know my work was part of my name."

"He's being a jackass." Seth's anger was pointed at Dean this time, who just smiled in response. While bugging Seth was a worthwhile pass time, he had more pressing matters.

"Actually Seth, we need to talk, so if you can just sprinkle a little magic dust on Wesley over here…"

"Seth wouldn't do that to me." It was strange to hear Wesley respond so easily. Dean twisted his head to look at him, and Wes the EMT really seemed oblivious to the fact that he was a good foot shorter than Dean and his bones were just broken and fixed in their living room. What kind of nut did Seth find? "Look, I know you're some kind of siren and Roman's basically a werewolf, I don't care."

Oh. Dean laughed, hearing the attempts to sum up what he and Roman were. He patted Wes the EMT's shoulder, twice. Guess it was kind of entertaining to see the human act for himself.

"Uh… Seth? Where do you want the blood?"

"Just somewhere in the kitchen."

As Wes the EMT bent down and grabbed the cooler, Seth stepped forward, eyes darting between Dean and Roman. The warning was clear in his eyes. _Don't mess with him._ Dean nodded, although the idea that an old vampire had somehow gotten into a relationship with a random short EMT was still funny to him.

Dean gestured toward the couch. Perhaps they should sit for this. He walked to it, expecting Seth to follow him. Even though Seth followed, he didn't sit, arms crossed. Those eyes went to Wes the EMT, who smiled at him, nodding as if giving _his_ consent. Even weirder to see Seth blow a kiss at him.

The whole thing was odd.

"So… Wes the EMT is not hypnotized?

Immediately, Seth shook his head. "Promised him I would never use my power on him. But I'm not talking Wes with you. What do you want, Dean?"

Dean took a breath, and got straight into it. About AJ, the meeting at the bar, his strange immunity, tracking him down the next day. The kiss. Seth's face remained unchanged the whole time, just digesting the story. Roman had chosen to sit on the couch as well; Wes the EMT was still in the kitchen. As Dean finished, Seth slowly squatted down, listening from the ground.

"His taste soured?"

Dean nodded.

"That's an easy one… not the immunity, that's really fucking weird and probably the first sign that you should've stayed away from him… Wes, can you come over here please?"

Despite not being hypnotized, Wes obeyed easily. "What's up baby?"

"So sorry, I'd like you to help me prove a point. Feel free to say no." He stood straight, before leaning down to Wes' ear, whispering, and Wes nodded in response.

"What are we doing?" Dean asked.

Wes responded by kissing him.

Seth's EMT was saltier than AJ was. Dry. But just like AJ, Wes' taste soured, making Dean break away. Leaning over the arm of the couch, Dean gagged, wiping his tongue with his fingers. Seth caught Wes, pulling him close.

 _Shit._

"Jesus, that's worse than when you feed," Wes muttered.

"Thanks. I'll get you something to eat in a bit." Seth kissed his temple, before looking at Dean. "Was that it?"

"Can I feed from one of you to wash that out?" Dean sputtered. "Yes, that's exactly it."

"Well, there you go. He's marked."

Dean had been around enough to know the word, but to have never seen it in action. Marked humans were the personal prey of whatever demon claimed them. Most didn't bother with marking humans; they didn't care enough for it. Humans lived and died in the blink of an eye. Seth should know that better than anyone, yet he'd marked Wes the EMT, who'd probably die before Seth's next midlife crisis.

And AJ was marked too.

" _I doubt whoever it was would've let you go if they knew what I knew."_

Dean had been right about that. Of course AJ wasn't let go. No wonder AJ was afraid.

Seth looked down at Dean, stone faced as he continued. "You need to drop this. Now. He's marked. And if you ignore that mark, or worse try to challenge it… you put all of us in jeopardy."

A snort. "I dunno Seth, I think I can handle myself. What about you, Roman?"

Dean could already see it in Roman's eyes. The elation. No matter what Roman would say to soothe Seth, his body ached from all the fake bullshit. He was itching to fight anyone, even more so someone who could be a challenge. Hell, Dean was pretty sure if he asked, Roman would kill whoever marked AJ just for the thrill of an opponent. He spent so much of his life pretending to be docile and he just wasn't. Dean never asked what made Roman want to hide amongst humans, but he always got the feeling that Roman resented the charade.

Roman shook his head. A show for Seth, no doubt. "Don't start a fight you need me to save you from."

"Don't start a fight _at all_ ," Seth hissed. "Look around. We're hidden. We have our pick of victims…"

"…you apparently picked an EMT…"

Seth pushed Wes behind him defensively. " _and_ I'd like to keep what I have." Ooh, evil eyes. Dean was sure Seth was reconsidering their agreement never to attempt to use their powers on one another. "Find another guy. Why do you care about the one bloodbag you can't have?"

It was five AM and it was rapidly becoming clear what Seth saw in Wes the EMT.

Wes the EMT wasn't much for sounds, but Seth was, moaning like he was on camera. If the sounds weren't bad enough, the constant slam of Seth's bed frame into the wall added to the symphony. Dean half considered going into Roman's room to run commentary with him about the inconsiderate sex happening in the room between theirs, but Dean had no idea what form Roman was in and was not in the mood to see Roman nude in his true form.

Seth wasn't as physically strong as Roman, but he definitely was more physically strong than a human. Was Wes the EMT dead? How did the headboard slamming sex not break his pelvic bones? Did Seth just heal him every time he ripped him open? Did blood demons not know how to be considerate roommates?

Dean had moved to the living room—the TV was hopefully loud enough to drown out Seth's little sunrise fuckfest—but no sooner had he found a channel, there came Wes the EMT, shirtless, sweaty, and satisfied. He seemed surprised to see him lying on the couch.

"You wake up early."

"No, you both woke me up early," Dean corrected. The blush it caused on that weirdly serious little face was adorable. "How are you even alive?"

"Seth wouldn't want me to talk our sex life with you." A roll of the eyes at that one. The TV forgotten, Dean's eyes tracked Wes the EMT as he looked around their kitchen. He opened the cabinets, pulling out the random things that found their way there: bones, a book or two, what looked like a probably dead man's vest. "I'm guessing this is a stupid question but there's no chance you have…"

"Nope." Dean didn't even need to hear his dumb question. He knew it. His mind settled on AJ for a moment, thinking if he'd ever brought him here that AJ would be faced with the same conundrum. Maybe Dean should invest in some cereal or something. But then again, why would AJ want to come in here? So Roman could break his bones? Would Roman's strength not work on AJ either, or was it a special immunity to just Dean? That made no sense, he decided, but he liked the idea AJ's only power was to fuck with Dean's.

"I can probably just go buy something, do you…?"

"That's a dumb question too."

"Right." Wes the EMT nodded, it hitting him just how different their appetites were.

"You know, come here. Let's talk a little. I had your energy, you kissed me, we're basically a team now."

The look on Wes the EMT's face showed that sometime through the loud fucking, Seth probably warned him about him. Wes hesitated, before walking over to the couch. Dean remained lying down, looking up at him. Seemed like a good way to keep Wes the EMT calm in this situation.

"Yeah?"

"You two… how'd you meet?"

"Hypnotized my partner for the blood bags. I caught them."

"Why didn't he hypnotize you?"

Wes the EMT tapped his left ear. "Deaf in it. Seth _can_ hypnotize me, it's just a little harder."

"Is hypnotism one of your kinky games?"

The frown was immediate. He crossed his arms. Oooh, tough guy. "Seth doesn't…"

"I heard. Relax."

Wes the EMT's hands, one than the other, slowly moved right by Dean's head. Dean watched curiously as Wes bent over him. "Is it that you think I'm not worth Seth's love, or are you really that much of a cynic that you can't imagine making a connection with someone?"

"…Seth loves you?" It sounded silly. Seth had probably lived long enough to know Wes' ancestors. After all that, what was there to fall for in a short EMT? The idea of Seth loving at all was weird, but a human…

"I wouldn't steal blood bags for just anyone." Wes the EMT moved away. "If Seth comes out, tell him I'm getting breakfast."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean spent the whole drive to BC Autobody considering the idea that Seth could be in love with his EMT. Short, intense Wesley who was deaf in one ear and somehow managed a marathon demon fuck and walked out on his own two feet to get a breakfast sandwich. He'd put Wes the EMT at about 35… while he looked Seth's physical age, Seth just wasn't. He'd been around the world, drank blood from humans indiscriminately, and somehow still found something interesting about a bloodbag.

It didn't make sense.

Dean didn't think he understood love in the first place. Roman had talked about "mating" before, but it had a much different connotation to Roman than it did to humans. Dean had felt love before though. _His_ utter devotion to his daughter. Dean's victim's memories were filled with love for the little girl. A need to protect her, the desire to hold her, the way he had allowed the little girl to walk all over him…

Selfless, yet selfish. It was such an odd state of being and the dreams about that little girl were the ones that hurt Dean the deepest.

Remembering AJ's appetite, a donut shop caught his eye and he parked. He had no idea what he liked and his only idea of what was good came from commercials and price tags. He just planned on buying a good mix of things, hopefully getting half that really pleased AJ.

There were only two women ahead of him, but that was already more waiting than Dean was prepared to do. He was itching to tap their shoulders and tell them kindly why they really weren't in a hurry to buy anything, but something stopped him.

Weirdly enough, he felt as if he recognized one of them, even from behind. They were both blonde, with pale skin. One of the girls was shorter, more muscular, in a skirt that was short and a military top, and the other girl… the one he recognized…. was in jeans and a halter. He blinked, wondering where he could've seen her before.

"Charlotte?" He'd said the name so many times in his dreams.

 _His_ widow turned around to look at him at the same time as her friend did. His hand flew to his mouth immediately, wondering how her name just slipped out. It was _her_ ,she was the wife that plagued all his dreams, the mother of that damn little girl.

 _Charlotte._

His victim claimed to love his wife every time they met up until the moment Dean killed him, but the memories that flooded Dean's sleeping hours were filled with such loathing. Dumb fights over the littlest things, and either the presence of their daughter would calm the day down or the couple would lie beside each other, not talking. Charlotte was infuriating. Charlotte was the mother of his beloved child. On those scant occasions Dean's dreams held any actual pleasant thoughts for Charlotte, either the little girl was between them, or Dean remembered their days as high school sweethearts.

"Do I know you?"

"Yeah, do you?" Her friend was looking him up and down. Dean recognized her too now that he thought of it. The wife's best friend Dana, shrill and image obsessed and always thought Charlotte was far too good for her husband… and made it apparent every time she appeared in the memories. Dean's lip curled at the thought that she wanted to hook up with him.

Dean was stunned to silence. He wasn't sure what to say. _I fucked your husband until he died and then I had dreams about your lives_ seemed wildly inappropriate anyway. He should just charm them and leave…

"I remember now." Charlotte started frowning. Had they met? Dean's memories of her were… well, they were her husband's memories of her. Dean didn't remember actually crossing paths with her. "I tried to find your name, you know. For the funeral. Nobody seemed to know who you were though."

He couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. It was almost as if _he_ were the one charming Dean this time, rather than the other way around. Helpless but to ask about the little girl who haunted his dreams. "How's Ashley holding up?"

"As best a seven-year-old girl can, I suppose. She asks about him every night." Charlotte smoothed down her hair despite the fact it laid flat on her head. "I… she knows what happened, of course, but she doesn't stop. She wants her daddy."

 _Daddy!_

Dean felt empty. Nodding. "He was a good man. I'm so sorry for your loss." Dean nodded to the counter. "Let me cover this."

"No, it's okay…"

"I should've been around for the funeral." The next words were _his_ , and Dean knew that before they came out of his mouth. "I should've been there for you and Ashley."

"That's awfully nice of you." Charlotte nodded toward the table. "Would you like to…"

Dean found he couldn't say no to Charlotte even if he wanted to.

He hadn't a single dollar left after paying for Charlotte's order and the one for AJ. He hadn't even considered charming the man behind the counter to get his way until after the money was already gone. It felt _wrong_ , not providing for Charlotte like her dead husband would've done.

She kept saying _his_ name. Dean had spent so much time avoiding that name, forcing it out of his mind, but Charlotte said it as if it were a comfort to her. Charlotte held a sugary, cream and chocolate covered coffee… Dean knew from her husband's memories that she liked it black, for health reasons. He was fixated on that change, on how death changed something as small as a coffee order. Dana had a green tea, sipping, allowing Charlotte to dominate the conversation.

"You sure you don't want a drink?" Charlotte looked over at the counter.

"I'm fine."

Charlotte had explained to Dana that Dean and her husband were friends once. _Running buddies_ , he'd told her, and Dean just nodded in agreement. Dean never remembered going over to their house, but Charlotte said that she'd found her husband exhausted from a run and heard the shower going. From a _run_. Dean nodded through each lie.

Dean didn't remember grabbing Charlotte's hand either. He'd randomly found her hand between his forefinger and thumb, propping her hand up while his thumb traced circles on her palm. She closed her eyes. "God, he used to do that all the time. It was such a weird way to hold hands, but he knew how it made me feel."

Dana was silent the whole time thankfully. It was just Dean and Charlotte, Charlotte telling him stories he already knew. Dean had nothing to offer the conversation. A memory of feeding off her husband wasn't exactly the comfort she needed.

Dean had gotten both Charlotte and her friend Dana's numbers—Dana's had a super appropriate _call me!_ scribbled on the bottom—because he wasn't sure how to tell Charlotte that he didn't have a phone. Charlotte had told Dean how having her husband's friends around was a comfort, and Dean nodded. Charlotte didn't need to know the truth, didn't need to know that Dean had charmed her husband far too much and sucked him lifeless.

Dean thought they kept running into each other. Public fucks and public feedings, turning _him_ into a puddle of goo that Dean usually left alone with his pants down in an alley. Dean hadn't realized the man was consistently looking for him, was trying to serve him, until he'd told Dean that he loved him. That wasn't true… after all; all Dean did was feed on him… but the look in his eyes as he told Dean "I love you" made Dean believe that _he_ really thought he loved him.

Dean killed him that night. Fed too much. Dean never could decide if it were an accident, or if that false claim of love made Dean want to snuff him out for good.

Of course, that didn't happen. Instead Dean was subjected to his memories for months.

Dean needed AJ. Needed to forget. He was certain that he was going to fight whoever marked AJ, maybe leave a couple marks of his own. Whatever was going on between him and AJ, it was pulling him away from whatever cold feeling the death had left him with, and he'd do anything to continue escaping.

Dean held the bag of donuts as he walked into the garage. Karl had waved at him again, and Dean saw another worker nearby, inside a hood. A little too tall and bald to be AJ. Dean walked over to Karl.

"Hey, uh, question." Dean whispered. Karl just smiled at the sight of him, nodding. "What do you know about AJ?"

"Oh, not much I'm afraid. Hard worker. Doesn't really interact much around here. He's in, he fixes cars, he's out."

"That's it?"

"Sorry." Karl's face fell, and Dean knew the thought of disappointing him was weighing heavily on Karl.

Well, Karl could make himself useful. Dean held up the bag of donuts, shaking it for his benefit. "Don't you think it's time for AJ to take a break?" He'd asked, letting the charm drip.

It was too easy. Karl was eager to make up for not being able to answer the question.

AJ was in the back again, this time barely even working. His eyes shut as he saw Dean come in closer, tight, as if trying to imagine him away. Dean's eyes caught AJ's hand, noticing the purplish bruise on the knuckles. "What's the matter, darlin'?"

"I…" AJ sighed, swallowing his protest. "I hoped you wouldn't come back."

"After that kiss? I'd be mad not to." Dean held up the bag of donuts. "Why would you come to the place I found you at before?"

Those baby blues shifted to Karl and the other worker and Dean immediately understood without a word. He thought that, if Dean had come looking for him and hadn't found him, Dean would've hurt his coworkers to find him.

"They're safe. Cross my heart."

"You have one?"

Dean just shook the donuts in response. AJ rolled his eyes and took the bag with his injured hand. The knuckles were a muddled purple, and Dean kept his eyes focused on them as AJ held the bag at his side. Didn't even bother to look at Dean's gift, how rude.

"So, _darlin'_." Dean's hand snaked around AJ's back, pulling him in close. The bag hung loosely in his grasp, just outside of their embrace. AJ shook his head, tried to pull away from Dean, but Dean held fast. The wiggling was kind of adorable… but more than anything Dean wanted AJ still for a moment. Ignoring Seth's warnings echoing in his head, he pushed forward. "Why didn't you tell me you were marked?"

"If you know I'm marked, why are you back here?"

"I asked first." Dean liked the way they were standing, AJ's chest against his, those lovely blue eyes looking up at him. He could see his face get twisted with any lie he thought he could float by him. By the look on AJ's face though, the feeling was not mutual.

"I don't have to tell you anythin'."

"That wasn't the game we were playing yesterday. Now talk to me."

AJ pressed his lips together for a moment, eyes darting to the sides. Dean thought he'd have to push further, but then AJ opened his mouth. "He tends to know when I'm talking about him."

"He?" Dean nodded. "Well, he might as well know I'm coming after him. He got a name?"

"Coming… are you stupid?" AJ shoved his hands into Dean's chest, Dean allowing him to push away. AJ looked frantic, his voice slightly raising. "No. You can't do that."

"Why can't I? I know you're scared of him, AJ." He watched AJ walk to the wall, rest his forehead against it. His head shook and then he punched the wall. "Oh come on, don't bruise your other hand. AJ. I know you want to protect me, even though you act like you don't like me. You help me out a little, and I'll get that monkey off your back."

The bag of donuts hit the wall. AJ turned to look at him, eyes narrowed. "You're going to get yourself killed. And who knows what he's gonna do to me… please. Just back off."

"I think you're underestimating my chances."

"You don't _know_ him!"

Karl and the other guy were looking their way now. AJ looked away from them, crossing his arms, while Dean turned around, letting both of them know they had nothing to see here, thank you. Karl went along easily, the effects of Dean's charm making him all the more pliable… the big man took a moment, but then he was back to work as well.

AJ was shaking his head as Dean stepped forward. "No. I don't want this. Leave me alone."

Dean's hand rested on AJ's shoulder. "Tell me about him."

"Listen to me…"

"You can start with how he's got you so afraid."

"I said no." AJ tried to pull away again, and Dean did the only thing he could think of. He tugged AJ in, catching him in a kiss. There was that sweetness again, and Dean did his best to hold on as the taste turned putrid. Dean's arms wrapped around AJ's waist as he felt his knees buckle, tasted the energy zapping from him. Doing what he could to keep AJ from falling to the ground.

Dean held back, holding his breath, trying his best not to gag in AJ's mouth. His hands moved under AJ's pits, guiding him slowly to the floor. He'd taken a lot more energy than last time; AJ looked out of it. Once he'd lowered AJ into a seated position, he went off to the side, spitting out the last remnants of AJ's energy. He could take it, but it didn't sustain him whatsoever, and Dean knew it wouldn't until AJ's demon was dead. Based off the preview, it might be worth waiting for.

Dean already planned to feed from Karl or the large guy to wash out the taste and strengthen himself. Right now, he was concerned about getting AJ to his car. The human hadn't even moved, but once Dean was over him again, he attempted to scooch back. He couldn't even stand and he was still trying to escape. AJ's head was limp on Dean's shoulder as he picked him up. "I got you, don't worry." He could hear AJ telling him to stop. Dean hated this… hated how pathetic AJ's voice sounded as he carried him… but he couldn't let the other man go.

As Dean guided him into the passenger seat, he could see AJ shiver. Dean smoothed back his hair. "I'll bring back the donuts for you. They'll help. Just take it easy." AJ was breathing heavy, eyes shifting all over. "I know you hate me now. We'll talk about improving our situation once I get rid of your problem, okay?"

AJ was shaking. The donuts were untouched in his hands.

"Out of the city," he muttered. Dean turned to look at him.

"You really should eat…"

"He'll kill them."

Dean nodded, mind racing with a place to bring them. He knew the kiss was a bit of a declaration of war, but he hadn't really made up a plan for what to do once war was declared. He just wanted AJ by his side. As he pondered their options, AJ closed his eyes, willing strength into his hand. He grimaced as he dug in his pocket and fished out his phone. Carelessly, he tossed it onto Dean's lap. It bounced off his thigh and landed in between his legs.

"Hm?"

"The house," AJ gasped out, "Just listen…"

Dean nodded, letting the electronic voice guide him. The warmth from the phone on his thighs. He could see a glimpse of the map, but trusted the GPS. "He coming for you?"

AJ nodded once, chin dipping onto his chest and remaining a little too long. He really needed to regain his strength. "Always does."

The urge to look was too much. Dean turned to him, noting the fear there. The desire to soothe those fears flared up. "Please, eat. You'll feel better."

For a while, AJ just stared at him, but then he reached into the bag finally. "You said please."

Powder spilled onto AJ's coveralls as he took a bite of the first donut. Dean smiled. The sprinkling of white powder on his lips was strangely cute. "Shut up... better yet, now that he's coming anyway. Tell me what I got to look forward to."

"He can... appear anywhere. Look into minds, talk in them. It's a lot of... he can hurt ya without touchin' you." AJ was already onto another donut. Once he started, it seemed, he couldn't deny his hunger.

"That works on you?"

"You think?"

Dean shook his head in response.

"Yeah, it doesn't… well, most of it doesn't… Fat lotta good that is if it makes you keep comin'." It was pointed at Dean, and he couldn't help the smirk. "What can you do anyway?"

"Besides the charm?"

"Yeah, besides that."

"That's really the end of the list."

"What the heck was your..."

AJ trembled so hard he spat crumbs on the windshield. Dean nearly stopped the car, but AJ shook his head. "The house."

A breath. Dean touched AJ's hair, and for once AJ didn't fight the touch. Dean probably should've stopped groping him at this point, stopped touching him without his permission, but he couldn't even imagine AJ giving him permission. Not the way he was looking at him. "If I kill him, I set you free."

"You're not going to kill him." Shaking his head. "You're just gonna make him mad."

Dean didn't even see the shape start to appear in the backseat. Didn't see the arm wrap around AJ's midsection, the hand clamp over AJ's mouth, until it was too late. Dean reached out for AJ's arm, but AJ started to disappear before his eyes. His head turned, catching sight of dark eyes, rimmed black. They were slanted with anger, all directed at Dean.

 _I'll be back for you._

"AJ!"

The bag of donuts fell on the floor of the car. Dean looked up; barely swerving the car from the railing he almost drove it into. Breathing heavily as he skidded down the road. Of course AJ's demon had a power that worked on AJ; it would be too fucking simple for AJ's immunity to fall to everything. He could hear that question AJ never was able to ask in his head.

 _What the heck was your plan?_


	6. Chapter 6

AJ could feel his chest against his back. He could feel him tug him in. It was his... _their_ room. It was much too gaudy for AJ's tastes. He was a simple southern boy, never imagined a place as ornately decorated as this. The marble floors were cold, the giant mirror reminded AJ how far off track his life had gotten, some of the price tags of things in this room were grossly extravagant. AJ's room before they'd gotten trapped in each other's lives was half the size and less intimidating. But AJ was lucky for the little compromise he'd achieved in their relationship, and there was no way the demon was giving up _decorating privileges_ , of all things. AJ allowed him to do so much to him, and decoration seemed like the least of his worries.

Allowed. AJ had to remind himself that this couldn't go further without his consent.

"Welcome home, my love."

Soft kisses on his neck. The hand clamped over his mouth kept him from saying a word. Even if AJ weren't weak, there was nothing he could do about this.

"Was that taking care of it? Giving some baby demon our address?"

AJ was being led to the bed. Another kiss was placed on his neck, before AJ found himself spinning around, being pushed onto his butt onto the soft duvet. Without a hand holding him still, he shook his head. It was too tight a rope to traverse: if AJ begged him to back off of Dean, he knew it would give the wrong impression. It was bad enough that the persistent demon wanted him, but if AJ even gave the slightest hint that he wanted to be around him...

AJ couldn't see anyone else die because of him. Refused. Just because he was damned, didn't mean he should drag anyone else into this mess. But Dean barged his way into AJ's life, forced himself into a situation that had nothing to do with him. He had no idea what Dean even wanted. Was he that desperate to feed on him that he'd die for it?

"You'll stay here until I kill your new friend."

AJ's husband leaned in, pressing his lips against AJ's. All AJ could think about was that fake period when the two of them were happy. It was such a vivid lie that AJ spent most days mourning a life that wasn't real, was never real. A man who wasn't a man at all.

"Don't make me hurt anyone else, love."

Dean's mind raced with ideas of what to do next.

AJ's phone could still guide him to AJ's house, but Dean didn't know what to do once he got there. The other option—Seth and Roman—seemed like a good bet. Roman would happily help, even if Seth wouldn't. Roman's all he needs to find AJ anyway.

A sigh, Dean remembering the way AJ's blue eyes looked as he disappeared. Wild, wide, shining. AJ was so afraid and Dean was helpless to do anything.

 _I'll be back for you._

The words weren't spoken aloud; like AJ said, Dean had just heard them in his head. Knew them, like a memory. Dean was getting aggravated with all the things intruding on his mind, another thing to make the other demon pay for.

Dean turned the car around, heading back to the city. He needed back up, he needed clearer heads than his to prevail. All he wanted was to rip the demon's head off, and he wasn't much of a planner. No, that was Seth, who told him to stay away.

Fuck.

"Rerouting." Dean looked down between his legs, at AJ's phone. Going in the opposite direction, he imagined it will get fairly annoying. He reached down, grabbing the phone, pressing any button that looked like it would quit the navigation system.

The phone vibrated in his hands. An envelope icon appeared in the top left corner, words lingering for a moment next to it before disappearing.

 _It's AJ. He's coming for you._

Dean's brow furrowed. His finger tapped the envelope, insistent, until, somehow, a menu slid down. There, he found the message again. He tapped it, and it opened up a chat.

Okay, this he could do.

 _Are you ok_

Dean tapped each letter with his thumb, slowly. His eyes darted between the phone and the road, as if the phone wouldn't vibrate once AJ responded.

 _Don't worry about me._

That wasn't an answer. Why did he have to be so stubborn, even at this point? Dean started to type a response, but the phone lit up again, vibrating as a new word bubble popped up.

 _He can't enter churches. Can you?_

Dean was sure he didn't believe in Christian dogma… if there was a _devil_ , he sure hid his dominion over demons really well… so the thought that a powerful demon couldn't enter a building was _hilarious._

 _Duh_

AJ's response was three words.

 _God help us._

And here Dean thought they were making progress. Who knew all he needed was a bigger bastard to look better in AJ's eyes?

 _I am going to kill him_

The responses came rapid fire.

 _No._

 _Just go hide in a church until I can calm him_

 _Forget me_

Dean shook his head. He could almost hear AJ's voice. He'd protested him enough that he could even imagine his face. The sudden desire to have AJ by him, yelling at him, made him shiver.

 _I have friends you met roman_

 _Why won't you leave me be_

Dean hadn't considered the question. Leaving AJ alone, he decided, was an impossibility, but he wasn't sure why he wanted to be around him. To taste him? Not like that worked out well either time he fed on him. Marking him would keep most others from hunting him, sure, but why did Dean want to keep him in the first place?

He was back in the city; he was sure he could find a church easily. But there weren't friends in a church; Seth and Roman weren't in a church. Dean was itching to kill this guy and move on, he couldn't sit still and leave AJ to an angry demon. Sure, Seth had a phone, but Dean didn't know the number.

The phone buzzed in Dean's hand again, making him jump.

 _Please don't be dead_

Dean was sure AJ hated him, but those little glimpses of concern were kind of nice. To see this message, to know something made AJ care about his life, made him feel warm. Maybe AJ was caught up in his charms.

That one message—please don't be dead—spurred Dean to turn the car onto a road. For a demon who teleported, he sure was slow, making Dean wonder if AJ was mistaken about where the demon was going. Thankfully, religion liked announcing itself with giant insignias. Dean pulled the car over in front of a red church. The building was plain except for the severe brown crosses, one giant one flanked by two miniature ones, and a sign with too many words.

The door was locked, but it easily dislodged with a tug. Dark, with two lines of pews leading up to a podium. Above the podium was another cross, and to both sides of the podium, there were doors. The floor had a red carpet on it. Man, he hoped someone made it nicer for the worshippers when service was going on.

Dean looked at AJ's phone again, rereading the message.

 _Please don't be dead_

 _Your boyfriend hasnt shown up yet_

He wished he could've seen AJ's reaction.

 _He likes to play games_

 _Where are you_

 _A church_

 _Like you asked_

 _I wont stay long though_

 _I need to get roman_

 _You're the worst_

 _Use my phone to call your friends_

 _I need you to look up a number for me_

 _Jesus you don't know their phone numbers?_

 _What's their names_

Dean didn't remember Seth's newest last name and Roman didn't have a number. Fuck. But then another name hit him. With a laugh, he remembered the sudden introduction earlier, and thanked fate that Seth decided to bring his bloodbag… boyfriend… around.

 _Wesley Richards_

It took about two minutes to get a response.

 _You have a demon friend who's an EMT?_

"Where's the rest of it?"

Roman looked over Wes the EMT's 'meal' curiously. Wes had asked about using the unplugged oven, but Roman told him firmly that this was a no fire house. While there were few similarities between Roman and Seth's powers, they just so happened to share a weakness. Wes seemed to understand instantly, throwing the idea of cooking something out the window. It occurred to Roman that Seth may have told him his weaknesses, which was crazy even if Seth was in love.

Luckily for Wes, he didn't open the oven.

Wes had pulled out his phone and, within an hour, a man arrived at their door with a plastic bag. As Wes pulled out his food, Roman didn't understand. Sure, Wes the EMT was smaller than him, but what kind of meal just fit between two hands?

"This is it."

"You're not hungry?"

"Of course I am."

Roman could understand why Seth liked to be around Wes. He was easy to talk to, for some reason unintimidated even though he was perfectly aware that Roman could rip him to pieces with little effort. Wes asked about Roman's true form; Roman asked about Wes dating a vampire. Wes the EMT made effort to protect Seth at every turn, firmly telling Roman when something "wasn't his business" or "Seth would be mad if I told."

Seth could also rip Wes to pieces fairly easily. The defensive streak was adorable.

"Hey, uh..."

Roman looked up at Wes the EMT. His sandwich was in one hand; in the other was his phone. He checked constantly whenever it vibrated, in case he was needed.

"Sure, I'll tell Seth you left."

"No, uh…" Wes put his phone on the table. "Dean's in trouble."

"I talked to Dean at _three._ Three AM. It's not even _noon_ yet!"

Roman had wondered which of them should wake up Seth; while he clearly liked Wes the EMT more and was less likely to hurt him, one rouge swipe of the hand could really mess up Wes' day. Roman had bitten the bullet, just standing there as Seth ranted.

"How the fuck does he piss off a demon before noon?"

"You gonna help or not?"

Seth glared at him. "What do you think? Roman, I don't know who we're dealing with, but I really don't think if he _marked_ the bloodbag that he'll be satisfied just killing Dean. We are _all_ at risk because Dean's selfish."

"I know."

"I don't like this."

"I know."

"I'm _weak_ in the daylight."

"You want me to carry your coffin?" Roman teased.

Seth just rolled his eyes. "Who do I ask for an invite into a church? God?" Roman followed Seth out the darkened room. "Maybe Dean can give it to me…"

"You ready to go?"

That stopped the both of them. Wes the EMT's shoes were already on; he was holding the cooler from earlier.

"He's coming?

"Of course I am," Wes said, as Seth snapped "No he isn't."

Roman held up his hands, watching as Seth glared at the shorter man. Domestic disputes were not his problem. He stepped away slowly as Seth moved in closer, holding his hand.

"You can't come."

"Why not? My car, my phone he's messaging. Let me help."

"Further away you are from this, the better."

"Seth."

"Wes."

Roman didn't hear the end of that argument, but Seth came into the living room with Wes following after him. Seth was typing on his phone. A frown on his face. "Come on Ro, we're faster than a car anyway."

Wes the EMT's face was blank, the shorter man walking slowly to sit on their couch. Roman blinked, looking him over, remembering the way both protested just this morning. Dean had a knack for fucking up a lot of things.

Seth grabbed his wrist. Their glances met, and Seth shook his head. "He's going to clock into work ten minutes after we leave. Let's go."

 _You should come to this church with me_

Dean waited, staring at the screen. He was lying on the floor; he tried a pew, but they were hard and he couldn't get comfortable. The carpet was slightly better. He knew that this was a serious situation, but there was little else to do here than pull AJ into conversation.

 _The more I fight, the worse it'll be_

 _He and I had a deal that was working out_

 _until you messed it up_

Dean laughed.

 _What kind of deals you making with demons_

 _Ones that I have no other choice but to_

 _I'm giving you another choice now_

 _I'm praying you come to your senses_

 _Youre marked by a demon_

 _Whoever youre praying to hasnt been listening_

 _That's not funny_

 _Did he hurt you_

 _No_

 _He won't_

 _Oh so you trust him_

 _Of course not_

Dean wondered what made him so certain the demon wouldn't hurt him. The mark?

 _What are you so afraid of then?_

 _What he'll do for me_

 _What has he done to you_

Dean wanted to hear AJ's voice. To see his face, which couldn't hide when he didn't mean what he said. To talk in the same way they were talking in the car yesterday. Yesterday. It was weird how two days was all it took to get Dean off of the couch and into hiding in a church.

He saw the response before he felt the vibration.

 _It's complicated_

 _He's not going to let me go_

 _Its not his choice_

 _So what's it gonna be?_

 _You kill him, I'm yours?_

Dean's first thought was yes. But he knew AJ was stubborn. Even more so, AJ was more likely to resist the declaration if it felt like Dean made the choice for him.

 _We both know you wont be mine that easy_

 _I kill him, we take it from there_

 _Him dying sounds like a fantasy_

Dean heard something slam against the door just as he finished reading the text. His brow furrowed; that was too quick to be Roman and Seth, even if Roman carried Seth on his back. The priest? Another slam, harder, and Dean immediately knew it wasn't a priest. A third slam. Slowly, he rose to his feet, leaving AJ's phone on the bench. There was no one in the church. Easing toward the door, Dean slowly pulled it open. His eyes drifted from left to right, looking for any sign of what was happening.

There were three bricks resting on the steps of the church. Outside, on the grass, stood the demon, a fourth brick floating by his head. Dean was able to study him more now that he wasn't appearing and disappearing. He was well dressed; in a dark suit that fit him well. Those dark rimmed eyes were slanted, marred by the hate he no doubt held for Dean. Dean had no doubt that the demon would kill him in moments.

Yet he didn't move closer to the church. He just remained still, using bricks like little pebbles. No, it seemed AJ's tip was good.

"Took you long enough," Dean sneered.

 _Hello Dean._ The demon didn't move his mouth, but the words still appeared in his head. _Do you plan on remaining in that church forever?_

Dean didn't say a word. Hearing his name reminded him of AJ's other tip. That he can _look_ into minds. His hands clenched, thinking about AJ, about how scared he was of the demon.

 _I want to kill you too. Why don't you come outside?_

A blink, shaking his head. His thoughts weren't his own private business and he hated it. Dean tried to focus on something else, block out the demon, but the next thought came into his head like lightning

 _Coward. My husband is far sweeter than I and he let this go on too long. But the moment you step out of that church, I will show you how afraid you should've been._

"Husband?" Dean echoed.

The demon smirked in response. _He's been very bad, hasn't he? Telling you my weaknesses. Guess that's a conversation he and I need to have._

The threat was too much. Dean's fist clenched. His legs were moving. He couldn't let this demon have a 'conversation' with… he froze, standing in the light, on the stairs. The bricks around his feet. That smirk never left the demon's face, and Dean knew he was acting just like he wanted him to. He remembered AJ's text… please don't be dead… and he rested his hands on the wall on either side of the doorframe, pushing himself back into the dark church.

With a shake of the head, Dean said "We're not doing this on your terms. We're doing it on mine."

 _So be it. I'll be waiting for you._

And with that, the demon disappeared right before his eyes, and Dean knew he was heading to AJ.


	7. Chapter 7

_AJ hes coming back_

 _He just left he knows everything_

AJ didn't need the warning text; he shivered, air suddenly cold with the impending arrival of his husband. AJ closed the laptop and kicked it under the bed, hoping to hide the evidence. While there was no use lying, he could minimize the damage. His hand grasped the headboard as another tremor hit. He had a bad feeling the demon was furious.

AJ looked around the room, searching for any sign of him. Anything other than the tremors. He could appear instantly, but he lived to catch AJ off guard, leave him shaking and paranoid until the moment he chose. AJ refused to give him the satisfaction, but he managed to beat AJ at this game every time.

His eyes landed on the mirror. Alone. AJ was just standing there in his coveralls, breathing heavily. He reached into his pocket, feeling the picture. AJ closed his eyes and remembered his friend, remembered Joe. Using the thought of him to keep calm. He felt manic about his arrival. It wasn't that the demon left AJ alone in the years; no, he visited plenty, prompting AJ to get out of the house and find peace anywhere else, including the bar Dean found him in. But not like this. Not irate.

AJ blinked. Suddenly, the mirror reflected two bodies. Strong hands reached around AJ's body and slid over his eyes, blinding him.

"What have you been up to, my love?"

Kisses landed on his neck, not so gentle anymore. No, these were hungry, tongue flicking against AJ's skin. A breathy gasp escaped his throat as he was lead backwards. AJ felt the chuckle against the nape of his neck; he _hated_ how well the demon knew him.

AJ stumbled as they reached their destination, falling back into his lap. It was so warm. "Wait." The hands on his face guided him back, closer. "You can't."

"Maybe I'm tired of waiting for you. Maybe I'm tired of trying to make our marriage work." Teeth pressed into the juncture between AJ's neck and shoulder. Oh _god._ "You walked down the aisle, my love. You swore yourself to me, and I to you. You _chose_ me." AJ shivered at that, swallowing down a _but_. No, last thing he needed to do was anger him further with the truth of their marriage.

"Do you want to hear about every dirty thing your new friend has thought about you?" His hands slid off his face, down his arms, over to his thighs. AJ blinked at the light, before catching sight of them in the mirror. He hated that giant mirror.

His husband insisted on it.

"He has such an active imagination when it comes to you. I considered _showing_ him how dirty you could be, but I knew you'd find it distasteful, what with him in a _church_." The word dripped with an accusation; it was unnecessary. AJ knew that he knew. AJ wouldn't insult him by attempting to lie. "Why are you helping him?"

AJ took a breath. He had to calm him somehow. His hands rested over top of the demon's. They were so wonderfully warm, and that used to be such a comfort to AJ. A squeeze. "I don't want ya killing."

"But you'd like him to kill me?" AJ could feel the tip of his nose against his ear, hot breath whispering, "You called my death a fantasy, I believe. Interesting word choice."

AJ swallowed. The demon couldn't read AJ's mind, but every tidbit he gave to Dean was free game. "I don't want you dead…"

"What do you think he'll do if he kills me?" The hands squeezed into AJ's thighs, making him yelp. AJ's thumbs massaged the knuckles, hoping some contact would calm him down. His voice grew louder with each sentence, the gentle façade fading fast. "Would you like to know what he did to the last human that caught his interest? He's dead, Allen, your friend charmed him into fucking him until he sucked him dry. Is that what you want? To be his sex slave until he murders you?"

"He's not my friend…" AJ tried, desperately hoping he would calm down.

"Come back with me then." His hands slid between AJ's thighs, away from his grasp. Sliding up to his crotch. AJ closed his eyes, remembering the consent rule. And yet, AJ knew that if it would calm his husband down… he bit his lip at the thought. He'd never thought he'd have to consider trading his body for other's lives, much less a demon's. "New arrangement. One where you start honoring our vows and standing by my side. I gave you enough time and space to come to terms with what I am. It's your turn now."

Those hands were at the meatiest part of his thighs, pushing him back. AJ could feel the demon pressing up against him.

"Make your choice, love. Everything I do from here and out is based on you. Everybody I hurt… all for you."

AJ refused to give a yes. He knew there was no way out of this, that he made his own bed, but he held out. Instead, AJ turned his face to catch a sight of his. Close like this, he could see both the lie he fell for and the demon that craved him. He refused to believe a demon could know love, but AJ never found out what this one actually wanted… his face still reflected devotion and possessiveness. The reflection didn't do him justice. He was beautiful. He was frightening. He was a monster. He was…

"Christopher," he whispered, forcing his name out. It wasn't _his_ name… no, Christopher claimed to have many names before the one he used to court AJ. But when he asked for his real name, Christopher insisted on keeping this one.

Christopher pressed his lips against AJ's, and AJ did his best to relax against him.

"I can't promise I'll let your friend live," Christopher whispered, "But I promise you if this isn't the end of your involvement with him and his scheme, I won't leave anyone who's ever breathed his name alive."

"Where's the stained glass windows?"

Dean had attempted to message AJ three more times, before accepting that AJ was probably now in the danger he'd warned Dean about. Fuck. Dean had taken to pacing around the room, wondering what the demon was doing to AJ for his disobedience. He'd called himself AJ's _husband_ , but the idea of that kind of bond with a human seemed farfetched to Dean.

The moment he heard Roman's voice, he swung his whole body towards the door. Seth's arms were wrapped around his neck, and he dismounted slowly, stumbling to the nearest pew. Seth leaned his head back against the wood. "Guess that answers the permission question."

"I'm surprised you can enter a church at all." Roman clapped his arm, and Seth jumped. His arm shook, Seth rotating it gently.

Dean wasn't in the mood for their calm banter. He moved quickly over to Roman, grasping him by his arm. "Can you find AJ again?"

"What?"

"You gotta go find him again, he's in trouble."

Seth sat up straighter, looking between Roman and Dean. Roman just nodded in response, but Dean could spot the traces of glee. Roman liked the idea of there being trouble. He sniffed the air, before nodding again.

"It's faint but not that far."

"Good, good. Oh, and Roman?" Dean squeezed his arm. "I don't care if that demon dies, just bring AJ back with you. Even if AJ doesn't want to come. Bring him."

Roman nodded again, but he was much more focused on the idea of the demon dying. "I need details. What should I know about him?"

"Reads minds. Think he can move stuff with his mind too, he just swung the door open."

"Rome, wait…"

Roman ignored Seth's words. They both knew that once Roman had a hunt in mind, there was no turning him off of it. As Roman left, Dean turned his sight to Seth. He knew that, despite how they came in, Seth was pissed at him. "I didn't mean to disturb your beauty rest."

"I told you not to do this! Telekinesis, Dean? Reading minds?"

"Good luck to him with Roman's mind."

"And you think getting Roman to clean up your messes is okay?" Seth asked. "Dean, we're in a dark church. You're hiding hoping Roman will kill your problem and get you a meal…"

"AJ's not a meal!"

Seth stood up at the outburst, hands out. "Look at me. You said you met him two nights ago. It hasn't even been two full days. What are you doing? We're _all_ in danger now!"

"I don't know." Dean put his hand in his hair, scratching. "I don't know, ok? I just… don't want AJ to be scared anymore."

"I'm sure getting kidnapped by Roman will help him overcome that fear."

Dean shook his head, putting some distance between himself and the sarcasm. "I get it. I'm a fuck up. But I got AJ in trouble, and I'm gonna get him out of it."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Why do you keep saying his name?" He dropped into a pew. "What's done is done, I guess. You better hope for all of our sakes Roman can handle him."

"We can do all three of us, see if that works."

"Fuck off."

"I don't know why you took this job anyway." Christopher pulled the zipper of AJ's coveralls down slowly. AJ had allowed himself to be led down onto the bed, leaned up and met Christopher with a kiss when he came. The kisses were easy enough, AJ closing his eyes and imagining he was anywhere else while they made out, but when Christopher pulled away to speak? It was hard. He just reminded himself that there were worse things than being in a bed with Christopher. Not a single drop of blood had to be shed. "You don't need the money; I've provided you with everything."

AJ knew why; he needed to get out of the house and away from him. Not an answer that was conducive to the mood. "I like keeping my hands busy."

AJ had missed the innuendo until Christopher smirked at him.

"I can give you something better to do with your hands." Christopher had his hands under the coveralls now, sliding against AJ's chest. Even through the t-shirt it was electric. "You've denied me for far too long. Has it really been four years?"

AJ couldn't be sure. Their honeymoon seemed like both a lifetime ago and just yesterday at times. So much had changed since that week. AJ's whole reality turned upside down the moment he learned what he'd actually married. And once they settled into this agreement—AJ getting to live life in a sense of false normalcy and coming to Christopher in his own time, while AJ allowed Christopher some small measures of control —AJ had tried his best to pretend Christopher away.

But he was inescapably real. AJ sat up to pull his arms out of the sleeves, and AJ felt the coveralls slip down him. He glared at Christopher, who just kissed him again. Christopher's hand slid down AJ's hip to his thigh, guiding a leg to his side. "Your next job needs less clothes, my love."

Christopher never could read AJ's mind. He'd said as much the moment he'd explained that he was a demon. The Christopher AJ had come to know was drawn to knowledge, and an unanswered question was something he couldn't stand for. AJ had always assumed that's why he'd been chosen by the demon, though Christopher refused to confirm it.

Christopher's tongue slid against his. He couldn't enter his mind, but AJ still couldn't pretend anything else was happening. He was hyper present in the moment, in the way Christopher's body seemed so human, in how close they were.

The growl, however, snapped him out of it. Christopher being thrown off of him was a blur. AJ's eyes widened, gasping and struggling back on the bed as a large red creature covered in tufts brown hair loomed over him. The front of the bed broke under the monster's weight. His eyes were sunken in, pushed back deep into its sockets. Its body seemed sunken into the bones; the muscles seemed exposed, as if there was no skin. Claws inched closer to AJ. A snout leaned in, sniffing the air around him.

"Get in the closet."

The monster knew English? AJ nodded, just in time to see Christopher stand. With a slight narrowing of his dark eyes, the monster flew into their wall, cracking the plaster.

 _Goddammit._

AJ stumbled off the bed, not looking back at the monster and Christopher. He cringed as he heard a crunch, opening the closet and shutting the door immediately. Every item in it belonged to AJ; Christopher had his own ways to maintain his stuffy form of dress. AJ kicked aside a pair of boots, shaking as he listened to the fight.

He almost had Christopher, too. He was so calm. Of course, not having sex with Christopher was a plus, but he feared what his temper would be like now.

AJ opened the door a bit to look at what was going on. Christopher's suit was in shreds; AJ couldn't tell from where it was spilling, but there was purplish blood all over him. He looked so calm though. His ageless dace unperturbed by the carnage. The monster was less clearly injured. While Christopher seemed to have the upper hand more often, throwing the monster against the walls, the monster powered through the hits to bite and claw at Christopher.

Christopher looked toward the closet. Their eyes met, and Christopher began to fade. But before he could disappear, the creature bit at his neck. Christopher's hand motioned towards the wall and the monster flew into it, the already weakened wall giving way under the force. The monster crashed onto the ground below them. AJ clapped a hand over his mouth as he realized three powerful looking teeth were broken off lodged into Christopher's shoulder.

Christopher walked towards their broken wall, looking down at whatever happened. Then, he seemed to check his shoulder, fingers sliding over each yellowed tooth. The surprise was when he turned around. Christopher walked towards the closet, grinning. Purple blood stained his teeth. "I assume the promise to not be complicit in your Dean's schemes still stands, but the big guy doesn't plan on giving you the choice. Please don't think I will angry at you for the time you're about to spend with him. On the contrary, everything that happens next will all go according to my plan."

AJ stumbled backwards into the clothes, watching him open the door. There was definitely a large, angry cut on Christopher's chest. AJ's mouth dropped as the wound slowly closed, the blood and the ribboned suit the only proof of the monster's onslaught. Between the holes in his suit was unblemished skin. "I want you to deliver a message for me. For trying to steal what matters most to me…"

He leaned in. AJ could taste his blood as Christopher slid his tongue into his mouth. AJ groaned into the kiss, the metallic tang making him recoil.

"Tell Dean I'm taking everything from him."


	8. Chapter 8

AJ's legs felt like they didn't work for a moment. He leaned against the back of the closet, eyes on where Christopher just vanished. The attack from the monster was shocking enough; Christopher's speech before disappearing shook AJ to his core. He clasped his hands together, praying that things would be all right.

Christopher left him. With the monster. Did he kill the monster?

AJ forced uncertain steps towards the giant hole in the wall, to see what happened. Despite what he'd seen, Christopher's words had made it sound like the monster wasn't dead, and AJ wasn't sure what his next move would be. He also insinuated that the monster was working with _Dean_ , and AJ sighed at the demon's continued stupidity. He had suggested finding a phone number so that Dean would have no reason not to hide in the church, and now he was faced with this. As he got closer to the edge, he saw a small crater in the grass where the monster no doubt hit the ground, covered with debris that used to be the wall.

No monster.

AJ stepped back, listening for a sound. Yet the monster had been able to sneak up on him and Christopher. When he heard nothing, he turned, carefully walking out of the room. Trying his best not to make a sound.

"AJ?"

It was coming from downstairs. The monster knew his name.

"AJ, where did he go?"

AJ shook his head, stepping towards the closet. Maybe he could make him think that he'd gone with Christopher. Despite what Christopher promised, AJ knew going to Dean would be a colossal mistake. The kind of thing that would make Christopher kill again.

"AJ, I know you're still here. I know he isn't. Can we talk for a moment?" AJ opened the door to the closet, trying to inch it open slowly. "Do you remember me? We met yesterday morning, with Dean. I used my nose to find you."

AJ froze at Dean's name. Closing his eyes, he shut the closet door, stepping to the staircase. He peered over the bannister, eyes on the monster. He looked nothing like the handsome demon that had looked him up and down. "I told him not to come get me."

"He sent me." A hairy, clawed hand motioned him closer. As he spoke, AJ saw where he lost the teeth. His lips were covered in his own blood. The gaps frightened AJ even more. "You saw what I did to him. You've got nothing to be afraid of. Next time he and I are in the same room, I'm going to dine on him."

AJ shook his head. "This is a mistake."

The monster just began to walk closer, onto the staircase. More effects of fighting Christopher became apparent, AJ could tell with each heavy, labored step that Christopher had hurt him badly. "Look, AJ. We're not going to argue about this. I don't know what he did to you but you don't have to be afraid anymore. You're coming with me."

"He said you weren't planning on giving me a choice."

"I'd rather be polite about it, but if you insist on staying here I'm throwing you over my shoulder."

Darn _demons_ , AJ thought. Resigned, he began to walk down the stairs to meet the monster. "Please don't do this."

"I'm sorry."

"Jesus Rome, we're in a _church._ "

Roman was quite a sight in his natural form. Naked, hairy, the biggest dick Dean ever seen between those legs. AJ's arms were around his neck, head buried in the fur. Dean walked closer, the need to embrace the older human flaring up.

"My more human form won't be able to deal with my injuries right now." Seth's hand covered his mouth as Roman talked. One tooth was broken; two were gone. Dean tried his best not to flinch. If Roman looked like this, then the other guy _had_ to look worse.

"Is the demon dead?" Dean asked hopefully.

Roman shook his massive head, before checking on AJ. "It's okay. Let go. You're safe now."

AJ's head slowly looked up, scanning from Dean's face to Seth and all around the church. A small blush. Dean grinned, watching AJ jump off of Roman's back. Seth, for his part, was not saying a word, just studying AJ's face. AJ glanced at him, before walking passed Roman. For the briefest moments, Dean thought he was walking towards him, but AJ ignored him as he made his way to the front of the church. AJ knelt in front of the first pew, bringing his palms together in front of his face.

 _Ah._

All three pairs of demon eyes were on AJ. Roman had knelt in a corner, perhaps to less intimidate everyone else in the room. Seth inched closer to the end of the pew he sat in, and Dean remembered that this was probably his first time seeing AJ. Dean inhaled. It was strange that someone who had gone through what Dean assumed AJ had would still find solace in religion.

"I think we have different definitions of trouble," Roman offered.

"Huh?"

"AJ wasn't being hurt. I found him and the demon in bed. Trouble isn't usually that hot and heavy, if you get my drift."

Fuck. Dean had noticed that AJ was no longer in coveralls; just a plain white tee and jeans. He looked nicer without all the layers. Imagining him under the demon... especially when AJ was praying... was hard to reconcile with what Dean knew about AJ.

 _My husband is far sweeter than I and he let this go on too long._

Husband.

"I'm going to keep my nose out for the demon. Moment I can smell him again; I'll go finish him off." Roman clapped his hand on Dean's shoulder, making Dean yelp in pain. "Stop staring at my dick, we're in a church."

Shaking his shoulder to ease the pain, Dean turned to look at AJ again. Still on his knees. It seemed a little long for giving thanks, particularly for someone who'd been at the mercy of a demon. Dean looked back at his roommates—Seth had walked over to Roman, surely working out some sort of plan in that mind of his. A nod, glad to have both of them on his side. With heavy steps, he walked down the aisle, over to where AJ was praying. He sat on the pew next to him. AJ was so deep in thought it seemed like he didn't even notice.

"How long do prayers usually go?"

AJ's eyes remained closed. "Leave me alone."

Dean's hands caught his own chin, propping it up while he watched AJ pray. Minutes passing, AJ still and quiet. Dean felt utterly restless and AJ was thinking at a fairy tale. "How does God feel about you throwing your ass at a demon?"

AJ's eyes popped open. He frowned, eyes narrowed at Dean. "You don't get to judge me."

"No, no, I just think it's funny, I told you you had charms all your own, but you didn't listen to me..."

"Why am I trying to save you?" AJ yelled. "I have done everything to keep you from dying and you still insist on treating me like this."

"I find it adorable that you're screaming at me on your knees."

AJ near jumped onto his feet. Two steps to the altar, before turning back to glare at him again. "No, you know what? I have spent the last four years keeping Christopher at bay, and you screwed that all up. I have spent four years keeping him calm, scared that he'll hurt somebody, and you just made him mad. And you know who has to deal with that? Me!"

Dean nodded, watching him. AJ didn't even look angry anymore; it faded to misery. AJ turned and kicked the altar, again, before dropping his head against it. It felt like Dean should give him a moment, but then he rose, walking over to him. His hand hovered over AJ's back, but he decided against it, dropping his hand to his side.

"Christopher, huh?"

AJ nodded.

"Christopher said he was your husband."

After a moment, AJ nodded again. He spoke into the wood. "I didn't know. He didn't tell me. I didn't know what he was until it was too late." Dean heard a sob, and the desire to touch flared up again. "Christopher said you killed somebody."

"He wasn't lying."

"He said you were going to kill me."

Dean shook his head. "No." Dean's hand found AJ's upper back, drawing small circles with his palm. "I told you I wasn't going to. I..." Dean swallowed. He never did figure out what he wanted from AJ. "Roman's said he hurt him good. We're going to kill him, and then you'll be free."

AJ turned his head to look at him. He wasn't crying, but his eyes were shining. "That's really it?"

"I'm not Christopher." Dean shrugged. "Look, uh... I shouldn't have made fun of you for praying."

"I can't believe you're apologizing."

Dean squeezed his shoulder. "Don't get used to it. You wanna sit?"

The two of them sat on the carpet together. AJ's legs were out in front of him; Dean was sitting cross-legged, his feet under his knees. Even from afar, Dean noticed Seth's eyes on them; he refused to consider how they were being judged. Roman, on the other hand, was staring at the door. Of course, Roman's mind was still on the hunt if he couldn't kill Christopher the first time around.

Neither of them spoke. Dean didn't reach out to touch AJ again, though the urge flared up every now and again. His knee, his thigh, around his back. He couldn't decide which part of him he wanted to touch more. Maybe all of it. It would've been worth some change in Seth's judgmental eyes... but he tried his luck with the back rub, and he didn't want to set AJ off again.

It wasn't until Roman's nose twitched, and he crashed out of the door, that AJ said anything.

"Christopher said everything was going according to his plans." He swallowed. "That... he was going to take everything from you."

Dean leaned into his shoulder. "I don't think he planned for you to be here with me. I think your husband's full of shit." AJ's hand went to hit him for cursing in the church, but Dean was faster, grasping his wrist. "That didn't work out so well for you last time, if you recall. Why don't you tell me what Roman did to him? Paint a picture for me."

The sudden ringing made AJ and Dean look up. AJ had told Dean about the fight... Dean teased AJ about whether or not he stared at Roman's cock. It seemed to get AJ's mind off of the situation, even if it just to defend the sacred honor of a dark church.

"Hello?"

Dean thought it was the first time AJ heard Seth talk. Too bad it was going to be to hear him have phone sex with Wes the EMT.

"Rome? How did you get a phone?"

Dean got up at the name.

"All right. Why don't you come back here?"

Dean looked over at AJ, who looked worried again. Maybe he needed more stories about Roman's dick.

"Okay. Let us know what you find." Seth pressed a button on his phone. "That was Roman. He had your demon's scent for a while there and suddenly lost it. He said he was going to check out where he was before coming back."

"How did Roman get a phone?"

"He's buck naked in someone's house."

That caused a laugh. Dean lowered back to sit next to AJ.

"You're the vampire, right?" AJ called out.

"Bingo. You're the one who Dean can't charm."

"Yeah. Sorry to meet like this."

Seth rolled his eyes, before leaning back on the bench.

"Don't mind him, he's cranky, this is sleep time for him." Dean's hand landed on AJ's shoulder. He wasn't sure why AJ wanted to talk to Seth anyway. Well, maybe the incessant staring. Seth was studying AJ, and Dean wasn't in the mood to find out what the analysis was.

"I didn't mean to cause everyone trouble."

"Nah, that was me, don't concern yourself with it." Dean's hand was still on AJ's shoulder. Still waiting for AJ to shove him away.

Seth's gaze never wavered, intense on them both. No matter what ugly look Dean gave him. AJ was squirming, trying to look anywhere but straight ahead at the bloodsucker.

"I didn't do this to Wes the..."

"Yes you did!"

That was fair. With a shrug, Dean turned back to AJ, who still seemed jittery about Seth. Before he could think about it, he was talking, despite the ache in his throat.

"I didn't... plan to kill him, no matter what your huh—what Christopher said." That did the trick. Those blue eyes were focused on him as he spoke. "You saw me at the bar, I charm 'em, I feed a little, I throw them back into the water. A little sit, maybe some carbohydrates, they're back to normal. The charm tends to wear off, but uh, my prey tend to have fond memories of me. More I charm them, the easier it gets.

"Second time I met him was an accident, but every time after that? I thought we just kept running into each other. But no, he was looking for me. My charm lasted on him even when I was away from him. The night I killed him he told me he loved me. And I knew that couldn't be real. But I slept with him anyway, and he just kept... or I just kept... and the next thing I knew he was dead. And I dreamed about his life. I took his memories and the more I remembered, the more got foggy. Did I kill him? Was it an accident? I just... wanted to check on his daughter and his wife, I wanted to take care of them, and I've never... I've never felt like that before."

Dean felt AJ's hand on his shoulder. "Was that the first time it's... happened?"

His tone was soothing. "Yeah, I uh... never really cared about humans, I mean you _definitely_ don't care about cows, but I mean... why kill someone when you don't have to, right?"

"What was his name?"

Dean hesitated. He'd tried to push the man's name out of his mind for so long. But talking about it for the first time seemed to make him feel lighter. "Sami."

Sami. Dean suddenly had a vivid memory of Sami's, Charlotte sitting by him and telling him that she was pregnant. Shaking. Sami wrapped an arm around her and promised that he would take care of her, take care of their family.

"Have you thought about... helping the wife and her daughter? You can't bring Sami back, but maybe you can make the girls' lives a little easier?"

"I saw her. Charlotte. Just this morning. I didn't know why but I felt like I had to buy her donuts."

"Just donuts?"

"I couldn't pay her mortgage in a donut shop."

Seth's cell phone began to ring again. "Hi, this is Seth... what?" His mouth dropped open, hand tightening on the electronic device.

"Seth?" Seth's eyes screwed shut. He was shaking. "Seth?" He was on his feet, running toward the door. "Seth! What's going on?"

Before Dean could get up, AJ grabbed his arm. "You can't leave."

"But Seth..."

"Whatever it is, it's a trap." A breath. "Five years ago I... I wasn't a mechanic; I was a stuntman."

Dean knew he was being distracted, with his own tactic no less, but the thought of AJ offering up the information was too much to resist. "A stuntman?"

"I lived in California. Usually I did stunts for movies, but I had a nice spot in a show. Tricks on a motorcycle type thing." He was frowning already, trying to breathe. "The guy in the photo... his name was Joe. We lived together, worked together. He was my best friend. It was nice; we lived by the water. Well, ah... about five years ago, my parents died back home.

"Car crash, nobody was really surprised. My dad liked the bottle an awful lot. But it still hurt. And that was bad enough, but then Joe... three months later Joe died. Stunt accident. I saw it happen. I was right there. It was a trick he'd done a million times…" AJ closed his eyes for a moment, trying to keep his composure. "My world was kind of crumblin' and I was depressed and I threw myself into my work... and that's when I met Christopher.

"He... was incredible. He did the pyrotechnics for one of my shows and we just clicked. He made me feel like everything was going to be okay. So much that when he asked me to marry him after just a few months, I said yes. I was so happy sometimes. I wasn't thinking. I just didn't want to be sad anymore. I let Christopher plan our wedding, our honeymoon... and I didn't find out who he was 'til it was too late."

Dean just listened to his little speech. Soaking in each piece of information. But the more he thought about it, the more it bugged him. There was something AJ wasn't saying, something Dean thought they both knew, and he wasn't sure why AJ was protecting Christopher in the first place. "AJ, ah. Can I ask you something?"

"I think I know what you're going to ask." AJ's eyes were on his knees, but his hand was still around Dean's arm. Connection.

A nod. It was a specific question, and Dean wasn't sure AJ really knew what he was going to ask. It was already a hard story, and Dean doesn't have to add to that. But he couldn't stop himself. The thought of AJ hiding this piece of information about Christopher was too much. "When did you find out that Christopher killed your parents and your friend?"

AJ's lips pressed together. He gripped Dean's wrist tighter. He didn't look surprised at all. "I accused him during a fight. I don't know why, I just... and he didn't even _deny_ it. He just smiled at me and pulled me close and he said, 'I don't think anyone has ever known me like you do, my love'."

"He sounds gross."

"I didn't know what was worse. Findin' out the man I loved wasn't the man I thought he was, or finding out the demon I was stuck with was exactly the monster I thought he was." And Dean realized his error there: AJ wasn't protecting Christopher. No, AJ was protecting himself from the truth.

"It wasn't your fault. He lied."

AJ just nodded in response.

They were close. Dean wanted to go closer. Reassure AJ like Sami reassured Charlotte that he'd take care of everything.

Instead, he said, "Squeezing a little tight there."

Dean had never been more disappointed than when AJ pulled his hand back. He stared at his hand, almost surprised that he'd been holding him so long.


	9. Chapter 9

Roman hated the lavender scrubs as soon as he pulled them on, hated being outside of his natural form. Particularly with him being injured, each labored step reminding him that he owes the bald demon a debt. He should have eaten, should have focused on regaining his strength, but the demon outmaneuvered them on this one. Roman needed to be inconspicuous for this one.

The lingering scent of the demon on the location turned to one of blood, and before Roman got there he knew someone was dead. He'd hidden about a block from the site, watching a crowd surround a house. Two girls had been slaughtered in the house; one dead, one dying, and the other girl had apparently died on the way to the hospital. Yet, the paramedics, the police all seemed surprised at finding a third body, and as Roman saw the small motionless figure being wheeled out, he knew he had to follow to the hospital.

Luckily, there were scrubs his size.

Roman looked in each room, but it turned out that was futile; all he had to do was look for the cavalcade of boys in blue. They parted at the sight of his clothes, though there was some gentle muttering about the way he was limping. He pretended not to hear it, instead working his way through the open door.

Wes looked bad. Fragile, lying on that bed, those intense eyes finding Roman but not a word coming out of his mouth. They were the only part of Wes moving. There was a bag of blood hooked up to him; around him stood a bunch of women wearing the same scrubs Roman was, attempting to stop the bleeding. When Wes was pulled out of the house, he was a sea of red, but he's a bit cleaner now. Roman couldn't make out where the injury was, but here, it was obvious. A multitude of cuts, focused in on his stomach: most deep, some clean and some jagged. The fucking demon had drawn a smiley face with fangs on his belly. The police would probably eventually decide multiple knives were involved. Roman knew the demon probably never touched Wes.

It wasn't as gruesome as the girls. No, this was clearly an attempt to make Wes suffer before his death. Make _Seth_ suffer.

Next to the door stood another man, light skinned with dark hair, wearing the same uniform that Wes himself had been wearing. E. Edwards, according to his chest. He looked up at Roman, face wet with tears. "First call of the day. He was only out of my sight for a couple of minutes. Just a couple of minutes. They said it was clear, they said..."

It cannot have been that long since Wes left their house, dazed and heading to work. Could it? Roman tended to lose track of time when he was on a hunt. Seth had sent him away to keep him safe, and yet here he was, weak and at death's door.

 _Seth_.

The crying EMT had called him. He'd watched Edwards run into the ambulance and pull out a couple of phones. Roman heard each ring before his ears faintly made out a familiar voice. He had apologized to Seth, telling him he got his number out of Wes' phone, and that Wes was in critical condition.

Roman could suddenly smell Seth. Between trailing the ambulance and finding the scrubs, he must have had time to get close. He was moving too fast in the daylight, and Roman could tell he'd managed enough hypnotism in his weakened state to steal a car. Maybe it was the anger making his roommate find some strength.

In the building. Moving too fast. Up the stairs. Moving too fast.

There was nothing Roman could do to make the situation better when he arrived. Nothing Roman could do to change the fact that Wes was dying. His eyes caught Wes' again and he wondered if the human could read minds. Focus on living. Roman wanted to say it, but something kept him as silent as Wes.

"LEAVE. NOW."

Roman almost shook. He'd never felt Seth's power that strongly, even at night; he prided himself on how his physicality managed to shake off Seth and Dean's mental games. Dean had never come close to charming him, but Seth had almost managed to hypnotize him once, and Roman woke up with a hairy hand around Seth's neck, choking him in his natural form through some kind of instinct rather than any conscious effort. Dean had to yank him off, keep him from murdering Seth.

Seth could probably have managed it with that voice. Roman turned his head, watching the officers file away, under the haze. Seth walked into the room, repeating his order to the crying Edwards. Edwards glanced over at Wes, until Seth added a firmer, "Now." Soon, Edwards' tears stopped. His eyes went blank before he was also out of the room.

Seth spared him a disgusted glance, before walking towards the bed. A loud "Now" made all but one doctor leave, and Seth ordered her to remove the IV from his arm.

"Seth it's keeping him alive."

" _No it isn't_." Seth lifted his wrist to his mouth, ignoring the frantic beep of the monitor. He bit into his wrist, hard, before holding his wrist over Wes' mouth. "Come on baby, drink." Seth's fangs were out, pointed. He pressed it against Wes' open mouth, unable to close on Wes' own esteem. "You're going to the point of death, but I'm bringing you back, you hear me?"

Seth's teeth scraped Wes' neck, before biting in deeply, making those eyes shut. Roman had never seen Seth so desperate, had never seen him try to sire before. Shame spread through him, remembering every time he and Dean had joked about Seth's relationship with Wes. How it couldn't be real.

Wes was just having sex with Seth this morning. Wes was just demanding to be of help this morning.

"No, come on baby, come back." Seth kissed his neck softly. "Come on baby, come back." He was shoving his wrist against Wes' lips at this point. "Wesley, please."

The flat lining sound was deafening. Roman kept waiting for the cuts to begin to close, for Wes' eyes to open again as a newly made vampire, but nothing came. Seth was too late. Wes was too close.

"Seth…"

"FIND HIM." Roman can feel the power in the order, yet Roman wouldn't have disobeyed him if he'd just asked. A cloud appeared over Roman's thoughts, making it hard to focus on anything other than Seth's mouth. Fuck, he needed his wits about him. Roman's fist thumped against his own chest, and he could barely feel it. A second thump, this time the feeling of fist against Roman's weakened body making him cringe. He punched himself again, for good measure. If Seth wasn't so obviously fragile, Roman might have been angry at the attempt to make him a puppet.

"I'll meet you back at the church. I've got something I have to do first."

Seth didn't even look at him.

Dean could barely digest the information.

Roman had found a phone in the hospital and told him everything, why Seth had run out, what he saw. Dean almost dropped AJ's cell, but those worried blue eyes on him made him pretend. He'd once told Dean that no one else should die because of him, and suddenly there were three dead bodies... two random girls and Wes. The knowledge of how busy Christopher had been in their short time in this church would only set back any progress they made in making AJ believe the other demon was surmountable.

"What happened?"

He couldn't burst AJ's bubble.

"Roman's coming back soon. So's Seth. They didn't find your husband."

That earned him a cringe. Two words to make AJ completely uncomfortable, and they almost felt like a curse. _Your husband_. "Something had to happen, are they okay?"

"Yeah. They're fine."

"Why do I feel like you're lyin'?"

Dean had no response. Instead, he held out AJ's phone. "It's been helpful but it's yours."

His gaze was oppressive. AJ was trying to figure him out, and Dean almost felt as if he could see it all. For a human, Dean felt powerless around him. But AJ gave in and just grabbed his phone, pocketing it, the omission lingering between them.

Dean hadn't expected Seth to be the first one to return.

No, Seth he imagined would be glued to Wes for a while. Roman had claimed he had to do something and Dean had let it go. Yet Seth had been the one to shove the door open, storming toward them.

"Seth, I'm so sorry..."

"Still chatting, huh? Thanks for having my back."

Dean got to his feet, walking toward the aisle. "Seth, look, I had no idea…"

"Save it." Dean could feel the power in the order. He focused on the light behind Seth, trying to keep the haze from taking over. He didn't like the glazed look in Seth's eyes, nor how Seth was looking passed him over at AJ.

"I'm sorry…"

"No you're not!" Seth was standing directly in front of Dean, vibrating with anger. His hands grabbed Dean by the scooped collar of his shirt, yanking him in so their noses were touching. "My boyfriend's dead because of your boyfriend." Seth shoved him back, before looking behind him again. At AJ. "AJ, was it? Come here."

Dean twisted his head to see if it was working. AJ was on his feet, but he wasn't moving an inch. "Seth, don't use your…"

"AJ, come here."

"You're fine there!"

AJ still hadn't moved. Thank god. AJ looked clear, telling Dean that so far, Seth's powers weren't working either. "I didn't want this. I'm so sorry."

"I said, come here."

AJ's eyes darted between them. The power in the statement nearly caught Dean off guard, and it wasn't even aimed at him. He dug his nails into his palms, trying to keep himself from falling under his spell.

Before he knew it, Dean felt Seth's arm slam against his chest. He stumbled back, into a pew. Seth and AJ were walking toward each other. Shit. Barely on his feet, Dean could tell AJ was frightened to be that close, noting the way his hands were shaking. At least Seth's powers didn't phase him. Just yesterday morning, he'd thought it would be _fun_ to test his powers out on AJ.

A morning before that, he didn't even know AJ existed. So much had changed in two days.

"I'm so sorry."

"Wes was marked. Just like you." Seth's hand reached up for AJ's face, and he jerked away from the touch. His hand lingered where AJ's cheek was, before lowering to his side. "I wonder if Wes was as scared as you are now. Guess I can understand why _your_ _husband_ is doing all this. If he feels even half of what I feel right now…"

"Seth." Dean grabbed his shoulder, yanking him back. "Don't you fucking talk to him like that."

He'd never seen the blood demon look so deranged. He was the smart one, the steady one, yet somehow his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. "I told you. I told you and you didn't listen! Well if everyone wants this fucking bloodbag maybe I should…"

Dean didn't even think. Hearing Seth objectify AJ made something snap in him. His fist clocked back, slugging Seth in the face. He could hear AJ yell at him to stop, could feel Seth swinging wildly, but it all seemed to fade out. All he knew was that he wanted to hurt Seth for even suggesting what he was about to.

He could feel AJ's arms wrap around him, under his pits, and tug. It had no effect, but Dean was stunned by the effort. Just the sensation of being touched reminding him of Seth's grief, Seth's loss. He allowed the second one to work, cooperating with the tug, rising to his feet. Last thing he needed was Seth to accidentally land a blow on AJ. Seth had also stood up, still wide-eyed.

"You're so weak," he spat, "You'll kill us all just for a chance at the bloodbag? Fine. I'm not staying here and dying with you."

Seth's eyes landed on AJ next. There was utter hatred there, as if AJ had been the one who hurt Wes. "Wonder how long it'll take your husband to figure out that he could just burn this place down?"

Dean didn't stop him. He let the blood demon stomp out of the church. There was no protection on the outside, he was sure that Christopher could find Seth with ease… but hopefully their spat would protect him from Christopher's wrath.

"Thanks for pulling me off."

AJ shook his head at the air, before sitting on the pew. Staring up at the ceiling, he moaned, "I didn't want anyone to die."

"Hey!" Dean leaned over AJ. "Not your fault. Mine. Remember?"

Again, he shook his head, this time in response to Dean. "It's not too late for me to calm him, I…"

"AJ!" The older man looked at him finally, and Dean wished he didn't. He didn't expect to see a tear sliding down the length of his nose. His initial response was wiped out of him. He thought about the way AJ yelled at him when they first got to the church, saying that it had been four years. He thought about AJ's dead friend in the photo. He scrambled for something to say, anything to make this better. "Hey. What's AJ stand for?"

"It's my initials, but…"

"What? Alex? Andrew? Arthur?"

"Allen. I know what you're doing and it's not going to work…"

"Look, Allen." Dean patted his head. "I'm stronger than you and I'm not letting you leave. So… I think I win."

AJ broke the glance. "Nobody else should die for me."

"And what about you?"

"What about me? I made my bed. He's not going to hurt me, but you…"

"Stop _caring_ about me, I'm the demon who got you into this mess!"

AJ wiped his eyes before looking back at him. "I know. But that doesn't mean you should _die._ "

Dean stared at him. He felt like he should do something, anything. He wanted to soothe AJ's fears again, but they'd come to pass and there was no way to put that back in the box. He wanted AJ close at the sentiment. He wanted….

He swallowed. He didn't know what he wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Hey… Dean?! Are you okay?"_

Dean blinked. He wasn't sure where he was. He could hear AJ's voice echo for a moment, but there was no sign of him. The apartment was covered in plants of all sorts; a pot with branches coming out of it at the door, a basket with a flower arrangement on the coffee table; a vase with roses in it by the television set. A painting of a field of sunflowers hung above a clean white couch.

Dean tried to open his mouth, call out AJ's name, but it didn't cooperate.

On the floor was a woman Dean recognized, despite the millions of cuts all over her body. She was covered in her own blood.

 _Carmella_.

Dean's mind was flooded with facts about Carmella. She wasn't from the Jersey Shore at all; she was from Staten Island. There was no run down shack; as it turns out, she was the one with the doting father, the proud mother. She wanted to be a beautician. She had a cocky ex she was hoping to get out of her system.

She was hoping the bald, suited demon looking over her would stop hurting her. She was afraid to die. Her thoughts made it clear that it wasn't Dean she saw standing above her; it was _Christopher._ Dean had been through this before, trapped in Sami's memories ever since he died, but he'd never even drank from Christopher.

Christopher found out about Carmella and Alexa. They'd only spent one night with Dean and they were paying for it.

"Please..." Carmella was barely audible, not moving at all.

Dean wanted to help her, but instead, his hand rose under its own volition.

A large cut appeared across Carmella's neck, her skin splitting as if a knife were involved. She gurgled, choking, and Dean walked right over her. He couldn't stop his own feet. He was heading for a door, and the closer he got, the clearer he heard Alexa's thoughts. Dean was way off on her; her father was no longer in this world. Her dye was a rebellious phase. Her mother was controlling. Alexa had no idea what the future held and was utterly afraid of it.

Alexa was currently afraid she and Carmella had no future. She was trying to whisper on her cell to the police, sitting under a couple of pink parkas in a closet. Her knees pulled into her stomach. Dean knew if Christopher didn't want to be caught, he could've got her at any time, hurt her before... Christopher wanted an audience.

"Please, I think my friend is dying, please come quick..."

Dean had fallen apart from the thoughts of one man, unable to get back into feeding right away without the fear of another's memories joining Sami's in his dreams. Christopher had multiple prey thoughts in his mind, heard them as he approached. Did Christopher get off on the fear? How could he hurt someone knowing exactly who they were inside and out, seeing their hopes and dreams like this?

The door opened. Alexa looked up, black tear streaks marking her cheeks. Her head shook and she screamed into the phone.

Dean smirked at her, his hand raising.

Alexa's ankle rose into the air, and she was dragged by her ankle out of the closet.

Roman licked his hands, taking every last drop of blood off of them.

The carcass below him was the least of his worries. He stood up, testing each leg. They still felt heavy, but the food was helping. He had to be ready for whenever Christopher showed back up. The demon was tricky, but Roman had proved in Christopher's own home that he could tear into his flesh.

Despite the cost to them… particularly to Seth… Roman can't help but feel grateful for Dean's fascination in AJ. Getting to stretch out his legs and fight a worthy opponent… something he hadn't done in ages. Like Seth and Dean, Roman had his reasons for hiding away from the world, but they all felt foolish when Roman knew what he could be doing. Who he could be fighting.

His nose twitched. Christopher's blood, particularly after being utterly exposed to Roman, after being in his mouth, is the most pungent thing when he reappears. It was just as alluring as AJ's, and if Dean wanted to keep the human to himself, Roman would settle for consuming the demon husband.

Dean could see into Wes' mind before he even got to the door. He had just watched the cops that came before him, learning all their histories, praying that Christopher didn't kill them all. One had a pregnant wife; one had a litter of seven, all under the age of ten. Dean's stomach lurched at the thought of Christopher snuffing them all out like he did Carmella. But they were all safe, and once they were convinced there was no one in the apartment, they called for Wes and his partner.

Wes had stared down a vampire, empowered by a bum ear. Seth had been so amused by Wes' show of defiance that he'd told him everything, told him that he tried to keep from eating people by stealing a few blood bags. Wes had been utterly captivated by Seth, and did his best to ask questions all night. He thought he was a toy of Seth's at first, but he had been addicted to the thrill and didn't want to leave Seth alone. Seth had told Wes he loved his determination, the way Wes looked at him like no one else mattered, loved the way Wes fucked him into the mattress and didn't complain when Seth went too far.

Wes loved Seth more than anything in the world.

Wes was about to die and there was nothing Dean could do to stop it.

 _I'm going to fucking kill you, Christopher._

Alexa was bleeding heavily. Dean had inflicted every cut, slowly, his stomach churning as he relived Christopher's rampage. If they didn't do something, she would die. The officer was just holding her hand.

"He's here… he's here…"

"Miss, we checked around, no one's here. Please, hang on."

The officer thought Alexa a goner.

The door opened, and there was Wes, in his uniform and all his gear. Dean's lips curled into a smile, though he felt sick knowing what Christopher was about to show him. He thought Christopher was going to make him pay… not Seth. Seth didn't even want to be involved.

"He's here…"

"Who's here?"

Wes knew a demon was behind this. He had no idea a demon was behind him.

Roman snarled, sniffing out the area. A fence, smeared with purple blood. His tongue slipped out of his mouth, tasting. It was still wet, still somewhat fresh, but the source was nowhere to be found. All he could smell was the drying blood.

Another dead end.

Roman found the purple blood smeared on random objects… a stop sign, a mailbox, a dog house… until the scent of the fresh source reappeared to his nose. The spread out objects confused him, offering multiple locations where Christopher was nowhere to be found. The demon was _messing_ with him. Teleporting around.

Roman couldn't wait to sink his teeth into the asshole.

Dean's eyes blinked open. AJ was looking over him, concern written on his face. One hand was under Dean's head; the other was on his arm, shaking him. Dean struggled to catch his breath, attempting to sit up. He needed to prove this wasn't another one of Christopher's memories.

"Easy, easy." AJ whispered. "Just lie down."

Dean did as he was told. Eyes darting around, Dean realized he was back in the church. Christopher couldn't enter churches. "What happened to me?"

"We were talkin' and… you just… your eyes rolled back and you fell on the floor." AJ rubbed his arm. "What did he do to you?"

Dean shook his head. That had never happened before, but… if Dean could take memories, and Christopher could enter people's heads… he wondered if he was more susceptible to Christopher's powers. Another thing Dean didn't think through before he took on another demon. "Nothing, nothing… he just got in my head, is all."

"Honesty, remember?"

Dean chuckled at hearing that, but knew he couldn't. AJ was already worried, and Dean had to do whatever he could to keep AJ from running off. "He showed me his past."

"…my past?"

Dean shook his head. AJ looked particularly petrified at the idea that Dean had seen something about him. "He's just blowing smoke."

"Dean, what did he show you?"

"I really like hearing you say my name."

"You can't charm your way out of this one."

"You think I'm charming?"

"Get off me." AJ pushed him, but Dean couldn't help but note the small smile on his face. Much better.

Dean forced himself into a seated position on the floor, next to AJ. "Thanks for taking care of me."

AJ shrugged. "I was afraid he found a way in here."

"Just into my head."

Suddenly, AJ stood up, and Dean immediately followed, trying to cut him off before he could try it. Despite AJ walking to the back of the room, Dean couldn't risk AJ making a run for the door. AJ twisted, staring at him a moment. "Bathroom."

"We can find it together."

 _Blood. More blood._

Christopher's smell was replaced with something else. Human blood. Open, in the air. Suddenly, all he could think of was the girls, of Wes the EMT. Who was dead now? Was it another lure? Roman sprinted, hard. As he ran, he looked around, realizing where he was heading. He'd driven down this road slowly just yesterday.

Oh shit.

Roman quietly walked into the garage. Two bald men, in the same coveralls as AJ, dead. The smell of blood and gasoline was overwhelming. One was crushed under a car, blood seeping out around his head. The other was on the floor, screwdrivers throughout his bloodied body. Hands, chest, head, left ankle. Roman shook his head. He didn't want to be the one to tell AJ.

"You can kill all the humans you want buddy, you're a dead man once I find you." He went over to the one riddled with tools, smelling him. He couldn't tell when Christopher left; it couldn't have been that long ago. Why was he running?

His head whipped around, sniffing the air. Christopher. Close. He rushed to a corner, only to find another blood smear. It was still dripping down the wall. His head turned again, smelling the demon. He was here. Roman ran over, but his eyes caught the purple stain on the door before he even got close. He twisted around, looking around the garage for him.

All he could smell was blood and smoke.

Roman howled, running to the front of the garage, only to find it aflame. The fire was moving abnormally quickly, making a wall, blocking his way out. He moved away, trying to escape the heat, and he saw Christopher. The demon grinned, and he dropped something on the ground. More smoke. The wall behind him immediately caught ablaze, and the demon disappeared right in front of his eyes.

Roman backed into the middle of the garage, away from the inferno. The gas and something far more sinister were making the flames catch faster, and Roman needed to escape. His eyes darted around for an exit, anything to get through the fire. The wail of the smoke alarm went off, but the sprinklers never came on.

This trap was for him after all. And it was all too easy.

Something flew out of the flames, so quick Roman almost didn't catch it. Roman screamed as it tore into his side. He reached to yank it out, but as soon as he touched it, he yanked his hand away with a gasp. Whatever it was, it was almost entirely silver. A second one flew out of the flames, into Roman's leg. He dropped down in pain.

There was nothing he could do about the dozens that flew at him at the same time.

"Hey, you hungry?"

AJ insisted he remain on the other side of the door, showing him there was no way he could escape the basement bathroom. Eager to keep him calm, Dean had done just as he asked, leaning against the wall. The sound of running water told him AJ was just about done.

"No."

"I can get Roman to pick up something for you."

"I'm good."

"You have to eat."

"So do you."

"Is that an offer?"

AJ opened the door to the bathroom, glaring at him. "Stop that." He looked around. "Why didn't you turn on the light?"

Dean shrugged. The only light was coming from the small bathroom. It was the kind of small talk question he couldn't have imagined AJ asking just yesterday. Then again, in the last 24 hours he's probably talked more with AJ than he had anyone else. He knew more about AJ than his own roommates, Seth who he swore was in denial about his relationship with Wes, and Roman… who he still knew nothing about.

Dean nodded toward the hallway, and began to walk. It took a moment for AJ's steps to fall into time with his. "Where are you going?"

"Don't Christians have bread or crackers or something? Come on, let's find you something to eat." Dean turned to him. "Better than just sitting on the carpet upstairs waiting for an update, right?"

AJ shrugged, and Dean took that as a yes.

The first door they found was locked, and before Dean could try to pry it loose, AJ grabbed his arm and gave him a warning glance. The second door wasn't, and inside there was a colorful rug and a chalkboard. Little bean bag chairs were all over the floor, and a shelf held a bunch of thick board books with titles like "Daniel in the Lion's Den" and "David and Goliath."

"Nursery?"

"Sunday school."

"They just send their kids to the basement?" Dean walked inside, lowering down onto one of the bean bags. It curved to fit his body, the beans sliding easily. What a cozy way to hear about a small guy and a slingshot.

"Come on, let's go."

"We should take one upstairs. It's better than the wooden benches."

Of the rooms that were open, most were classrooms. The books became thicker though their pages turned thinner; the bean bags turned into small desks. The older you get, the less comfort there seemed to be. But the last room was exactly what they were looking for; a small pantry, filled mostly with canned goods.

"Well, did I deliver or what?" Dean smiled at AJ, before gesturing to the room. "Go pick something out."

AJ grabbed very little. A can of peaches and a roll of crackers. He slid down on the floor, and Dean followed. Dean took the can, biting down on them to open them, moving it around to cut them open. The juice was disgusting, Dean spitting to the side at the artificial sweetness.

"I always wanted a living can opener." AJ drunk from the can, using his teeth to drag the peaches into his mouth.

Dean's nose wrinkled. "How can you eat that?"

"How can you eat breath?" AJ shot back, making Dean chuckle. "Do you pee?"

"What, the bathroom? Nah, uh, no waste from people's energy. My dick's specifically for charming folks."

AJ's eyes were on the makeshift picnic in front of him at that. "Charming?"

"I'm probably the best lay you know."

"How do you know?" AJ asked, a peach wedge sticking out of his mouth.

"Well, I don't know if you know this, but when you're good in bed, there's usually signs you're good."

"No, serious. Your power is making people wanna do stuff for you, right? How do you know if it was you or an order at work?"

Dean stared at AJ. "How dare you."

All he got in return was a smug little smirk.

"We can put it to the test, you know?"

"Hm?"

"I mean… you're the only being I've met completely immune to my powers. We could see if I can please you…"

"We're in a _church_."

"Is that your only reason to say no?"

AJ shook his head. "Look, uh… a can of peaches and sending your creature friend after Christopher doesn't change things, you know? You're still the demon that stalked me to my job and got me into trouble."

" _Please don't be dead_." Dean recited. Four words via text that mattered more than most anything he'd ever received. "Only reason I'm in this church and not with Roman is because you begged me to come here."

"Why do you want to save me in the first place? Stealin' my energy that important to you?"

"Why do you want to save me?" It was deflecting, but Dean needed to. He had no idea what to say in response to that line of questioning.

"Told you. No one else should die for me." AJ pulled his knees into his chest. "Wes… meant a lot to Seth, huh?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "He did." He reached for the crackers, pushing them towards AJ. "Let me know if you want anything else."

AJ finished his meal in silence, but didn't ask for anything else. Dean grabbed a couple of the peach cans and cracker packages, deciding they were a pretty safe bet if AJ needed more food. A part of Dean wanted to feed, but AJ was the only one around and AJ's energy wasn't edible. Hopefully Roman would come back soon with good news.

The two walked down the dark hall in silence. Dean hadn't meant to put a damper on AJ's mood, but there was little they could do to escape the situation they were currently in. Once Christopher was dead, Dean could start work on making AJ smile more.

"Hey, AJ?"

"Hm?"

"When we kill Christopher, what's the first thing you're going to do?"

"When?"

Dean offered him the staircase back into the main floor. AJ nodded, walking up, Dean following behind him. "Yeah. When he's dead, what's the first thing you're going to do?"

AJ turned around, looking down at him. It was quiet. His answer was almost a whisper. "I think I'd like to go home. I haven't visited my parents since the funeral."

Visited. Dean felt cold at the euphemism.

"That's not an invitation, by the way."

"Oh, come on. You really think I'd stalk you to Georgia?"

AJ just gave a look in response. Considering all that had happened in under two days, it was a fair response. Dean nodded. "I'll wait for you to come back if you want."

AJ turned back around, walking through the door. Dean followed behind him, closing the basement door. "If I have my way, I'm never coming back."

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

They both twisted to look at the door. They eyed each other—Roman wouldn't knock. Dean knew exactly what that meant, anger at the demon making him snarl. Dean put the food down on a pew, before walking slowly up the aisle. He didn't have to look behind him to know that AJ was right behind him.

"Pastor?" AJ asked hopefully.

"Don't think he'd knock, he's got keys. Stay here."

AJ didn't listen. Dean reached back, pushing him behind him, but those steps still followed. Dean looked back at him.

"Go back."

"Open the door."

Dean shook his head, before resting his hand on the door, pushing it open. Dean's breath caught in his throat.

 _Oh fuck, no_.

Dean immediately twisted around, grabbing AJ as quickly as he could. One arm around his back, one hand resting in his hair. He pushed him into his body, his hand pressing AJ's head into his shoulder. He couldn't see. Oh fuck, he couldn't let AJ see that.

"Don't look."

"What is it?" Muffled.

"Don't look." Dean squeezed harder when he felt AJ try to pull away. He was stronger, he could keep AJ from looking.

"Dean…"

 _Let him see, Dean._

Dean shook his head. Trying to will Christopher's voice out of it. Dean didn't know what to do… he was afraid if he moved, AJ would see outside of the church. He couldn't close the door in this position.

 _It's his present, Dean. Let him see it._

Dean wrenched his eyes shut, but that just made him remember exactly what he saw. He could feel AJ moving against him.

"You know, my love." That stilled AJ. Dean couldn't even feel his breath against his shoulder. It was the first time Dean had heard the demon's actual voice, smooth and cruel. "If you wanted to go to Georgia, I could've taken you."

Dean rubbed his hand against AJ's head. He couldn't hold him like this forever. "If I asked you to just go deeper into the church, not look…"

"What did he do, Dean?"

There was his name again. He couldn't think of another way to protect AJ. Dean reluctantly let go. AJ stepped forward, and he gasped. Before Dean could do anything, AJ fell forward, puking right at the doorway of the church. Dean turned to him, kneeling, hand on his back as he coughed up chunks of processed peaches and crackers.

Roman was dead. His massive body was spread on the ground in front of the church, ropes tying his arms and legs to what looked like wooden pegs in the ground. Roman was a mess; bloody, riddled with silverware. Butter knives and salad forks, shoved into Roman's body unnaturally. His eyes were wide open, glassed over. His skin was blackened, exposed in some places.

Right in front of him, at the foot of the stairs, was Christopher. He wasn't even ruffled. As opposed to the fight which supposedly left him bloody, there was not a single scar on his body. The shirt was unbuttoned at the top this time, revealing what looked like a black key.

"All for you, AJ," Christopher called out. Dean could see AJ's eyes dart to all the passersby, a young couple, an old lady with two young children, a group of three laughing men. For some reason, none of them seemed to even notice the dead demon lying out on the street… but something told Dean that AJ was hoping that Christopher didn't notice _them_. AJ's lips and chin were both covered with puke.

"Chris, please, don't do this…"

"You haven't called me that since we got married." Christopher gave him an affectionate smile. It was as if Christopher saw no one but AJ; that kind of fixation scared Dean. "We're going home tonight, love. I'll come collect you soon."

 _You're out of allies, Dean. But don't you worry. I won't burn the church down until after my husband is back with me._

Christopher didn't even look at him. He waved at AJ, body disappearing as he did. Dean went for the door, closing it, before turning back to AJ. His hands slipped under AJ's armpits, gently pulling him onto his feet. AJ didn't even fight, allowing Dean to right him. "Uh, I guess we can go back downstairs, clean you up…"

"I knew it was hopeless."

Dean held him close at the sentiment, arms around him from behind. He really couldn't pretend to be cocky about this anymore. Roman was dead and Christopher didn't have a scratch on him. Was the fight before a fluke? Maybe Christopher just needed some time in Roman's mind, figure out the weaknesses, before he killed him. Maybe Christopher just allowed Roman to get overconfident.

"Dean. We can't stay here forever."

Dean nodded. It was true but he just needed time to think up an alternative. "Let's go clean you up."


End file.
